The Circle Game
by Serena-Chan
Summary: After reflecting on the childhood of his daughter,Hiashi is asked by Hinata if she may leave. He oblidges,But there are certain things no father wants to see...and after witnessing his child in a compromising position...
1. Prologue

-1I don't own Naruto……… blah blah blah.

**The Circle Game.**

It was the ache in his back that kept him from sleeping tonight. For the past two weeks, the head of the most renowned clan of Konoha , had found himself unable to reach a peaceful slumber. Soft feet met hard wood as he approached the kitchen of the Hyuga compound. The soft yellow glow emitting from a crack in the door indicated someone was awake, but who at this hour? Hanabi was certainly asleep in preparation for the 5am session he had planed for her , and though Neji basked in Hiashi's favor, he rarely entered the main house. Sliding back the wooden door, Hiashi was not surprised to find his eldest kneeling at the table, huddled over a cup of tea , a lone piece of white paper before her.

"Ahem." The girl jumped a bit nearly dropping the fine porcelain cup in her hand as her father cleared his throat.

"O-Otosuan.!" His eyes hardened briefly. He always hated the way she stuttered. "I, I, was having Te-tea. Would you like-"

"Hrmmph" he replied in gruff sound indicating a yes.

Hiashi moved swiftly to the wooden table placed in the heart of the kitchen. His daughter was attending to the task of making tea for him, fidgeting and shaking like a mouse corned by a cat. Relations weren't perfect between his daughter and himself, but he couldn't comprehend her nervous attitude around him. He wasn't going to bite her or rebuke her, he'd given up on that a long time ago.

She returned to her place at the table after setting a cup of steaming tea in front of him. jasmine, his favorite. He watched as she found different tasks to keep her from meeting the gaze of her father; tracing her finger around the lip of the cup that dorned her tea, scraping slightly at a fine scratch mark left on the table, then her fingers began to Poke. Poke. Poke. At. One. Another. He. HATED this habit of hers. How had the proud heir of the Hyuga's metamorphosed into this quivering, cowering girl?

Proceed to chapter one. Do not pass Go, Do not collect 200 dollars.


	2. Past

-1

**The Circle Game.**

_Past_

The day she was born had been one of the happiest of his life. He didn't care that she was a girl, actually using his byakugan , he had known long before. His wife had insisted she didn't want to know but judging from his attitude she was certain it was a boy. She was very wrong. A boy would have been wonderful, yes, but he had adjusted to the prospect of having a baby girl. Hyuga blood would pump strongly through her veins and she would make her father so proud, surpassing any Hyuga who'd lived before. He would train her hard. His brother had already produced a son a year previously. She would have much catching up to do.

His mother had warned him it was bad luck to place such high expectations on a child who had not even entered the world. Hiashi cared not. His child would spark and crackle with the power of a million stars. Hanabi, he had told his wife would be the perfect name, but on that cold December day, when his daughter decided to leave the comfort of her mothers womb, she had insisted they name her Hinata. He had agreed for she would spend her life in the sun; basking in the praise and admiration of not just her family but all of Konoha.

The pregnancy was complicated. Hyuga Hitsuhi was lucky to make it through the delivery. There were many complications. His wife had feared a still birth when she had not heard crying after the midwife cleared the baby's throat. But she was fine and she was beautiful. Hitsuhi was warned that any future pregnancy would be dangerous, but neither she nor Hiashi paid it mind. They had produced the Hyuga heir. Hinata, destined doubly to bask in the sun.

She had grasped his finger tightly when he held her that night. Hiashi whispered to her of her destiny and of the power she would posses. His hopes and dreams for his young daughter were his nightly lulabye's for her. He was in love with the girl, his first born, and he knew it made him soft. That was ok though, he would be hard on her in training. He would mold this perfect child into the perfect warrior. She was a fast learning child. Walking and talking before most. She was a giddy baby, happy and full of life.

But sayings are repeated for a reason. Had he only took heed to the words _"Mother knows best."_

Konoha, realing from the nine tails incident was short on ninja's. Hiashi, in order to best serve the village returned to duty as a jounin. With the short supply of nin's he was sent constantly on missions. At one point he was sent to the village of the hidden mists on a mission of the up-most importance. He believed at the most he would leave his 6 month old daughter for a month . But one month turned to two, two turned to four and four to six . A year had passed when Hiashi had returned home permanantly and when he arrived the first thing he looked for at the compound was not his wife but his daughter. He had been gone too long and he needed to begin her training. She would be two in three months and he had already lost valuable time.

Hiashi double checked his surrounding to assure himself he was in the proper home at the shouting occurring within the compound. He was shocked when a naked long haired baby sped past him, hand extended leaving traces of pink wax on the walls of the manor as she giggled. In his absences his daughter had grown. She was rambunctious, and impossible to handle. Hiashi questioned his wife on how she had allowed it but she could not give him an answer.

"The child," she began, "has the will of fire." Though Hiashi did not approve of her behavior, inwardly he thrilled. His daughter would be a spitfire and all that energy would exude its self perfectly in training. The next day he put in his resignations.

After beginning her training she had worsened. Obidient in the dojo, but even more mischievous outside of it.

Parents often muse with their children over their silly behaviors but Hiashi had never joked with Hinata about such things. He rarely spoke to her these days honestly. Hanabi and him shared a relationship of this sort and he would even share with Neji stories of his youthful antics. Hinata though, that day she had shamed him, even at two.

He was walking through the main house, hoping to seek out his wife. He moved with stealth hoping to surprise the woman but as he passed through the main foire he noticed a pale pale girl squated behind a tall black vase that stood in the corner of the Hyuga's main hall.

"Hinata?" He questioned.

"O-ottosaun!" The girl tried quickly to break into a run, but Hiashi had her arm in his grasp

"What are you doing back there?" he yanked the girl from her hiding spot, "and where are your clothes!"

"No-nothing! I - Im was hot!"

"_I_ was hot" he corrected her.

That was the first day she had stuttered..

He didn't understand why the smell hadn't alerted him sooner. But as Hiashi went to lift the naked wild child from the floor he noticed some streaks of brown on her little baby butt…and further more, a brown hard looking substance on the hard wood floor.

"Hin-" his voice caught in his throat as he once again surveyed the scene before him. He lifted the girl away from him and looked at her. "HINATA!" He yelled with such an intensity. He had been firm with his daughter, but he had never raised his voice to such a magnitude. The girl shook and squirmed in his hands. "HINATA WHY DID YOU  
DO THIS? WHY DID YOU DEFICATE ON THE FLOOR."

He placed the girl on the floor and pointed to the brown mess in the corner behind a very large very expensive vase.

"Ni-Nissan did it!"

"Your cousin did this?" She nodded enthusiastically. "And I suppose he smeared it all over your bottom too?"

White eyes met white eyes. She was only a few months away from two, but the girl was intuitive. She knew she was caught in a lie. The look from her father was not one she had seen before and for a moment she stared at him paralysed by fear.

"Hinata," he hissed . "I have tolerated many things from you, but I will NOT tolerate lying in this house!" He made a grab for her, but the girl had taken off into a sprint down the hall. "HINATA!" he shouted. "I will not chase you." And for a moment she stopped in her tracks whiping her head around to glance at the towering man over her shoulder. Even a two year old could pick up on the warning in his voice, but as he approached her she let out a horrified screech, and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her.

Down the hallway, through the double doors, turning left, turning right. She didn't know where she was headed, but when two large hands lifted her she screeched as loud as her almost two year old lungs could manage.

"HEY!" She found herself staring straight into the eyes of…her father?

"Nooooo!" she screamed, "I'M sorry Tou-san." Squirming and kicking commenced as the girl struggled for freedom.

"Sorry for what?"

"Oji?" She realized. Looking down from his arms she saw her big cousin looking up at her a grin on his face.

"Ottosaun," he laughed pointing upward at the girl "Nata has poop on her butt." He rotated the girl in his arms observing the hard dry streaks of brown there.

"That she does." It was at that moment Hiashi rounded the corner with both his wife and Hinata's nanny in toe.

"Mama" she reached out for the women who gingerly took her from Hizashi's arms.

The look on his brothers face, of amusement and at the same time some sort of victory only angered him further. If there was anyone he didn't want to witness the misbehaving of his daughter, especially this particular one it was his brother.

"What happened" he asked bending over and poking the little girl in her mother arms. Hiashi didn't give her the chance to answer her uncle. Taking her from her mothers arms he dropped the girl in her nanny's hold.

"Bathe her." He instructed, "Then bring her to the dojo." Without another word he turned leaving his brother, wife, and nephew standing there. Neji who had been laughing up to this point was no longer giggling. He may have been three but that didn't make the tension in the room any less heavy. The fading cries of Hinata as her nanny carried towards her down the hall were scary to his ears.

He had left his dad to speak with his aunt about Hinata seeking out the heiress himself. He walked through the main house, something he was told never to do unattended, in search of his little cousin and found her sitting in the bathtub crying. When her nanny slipped out for towels, Neji slipped in.

"Imouto-san, why did you go poop on the floor?"

"Because," She sniffed.

"Because?"

"Because, I don't know."

"Your in big trouble." The girl started to cry again. "But don't cry. I'm your Nissan right? I'm going to help you out."

"You are?"

"Of course."

"But how's you gonna do that?"

"How am I going to do that." He corrected her. Neji was a clan genious after all.

"Simple. You have to do everything uncle says from now on. Don't back talk him. Don't talk to him at all, unless he says so. Don't stare him in the face, that's disrespectful. You can't draw on the walls either, or scream in the house. Don't ever scream in the house. Always go poo in the bathroom and never ever-" he heard the sounds of her nanny reproaching. "I have to go 'Nata but good luck." The boy patted her head before slipping out of the bathroom.

---

When she was brought to him that night in the dojo he was sitting with his legs crossed in the center of the room a kunai laid beside him.

"Come here." He commanded. The little girl just stood there staring at him. "NOW." Tears fell down her face as she shakily and very slowly approached her father.

"I'm sorry Tou-san. I'm sorry."

" Stop crying. You are the heir to this family. You will no longer cry."

" But," Sniff "I," sniff "Can't," sniff, "Help it."

"Stop it now." The girl eventually stopped the tears from flowing from her eyes, but she could not subside the shaking of her body. She reached out to hug him but his hands quickly grasped her arms, turning her around so her back was to him.

"Sit."   
"Otto-"

"Sit! This is the last time I will repeat instruction to you!" The girl quickly turned around and sat, her back facing her father.

"Tou-sa-"

"Quiet." She began to open her mouth but he spoke quickly . "I warned you once." And she was quiet. All was quiet but the burning of candles. She saw his hand reach for the kunai and a small sob escaped her lips. Soon she felt his hands pulling her hair back into his grasp.

"What are you-"

"5 kata."

"But I just"

"10 kata"

"10 kata?"

"On top of your regular five before training. What does that make?"

"Um…10!" That was the highest she could count.

"20." he answered dejectedly. It was quiet again. She heard then a slight squeaking noise as her father pulled on her hair. It was when she saw the strands fall to the floor beside her she screeched.

"25." She pulled away from him crying at the hair on the floor and stood turning to face him.

"Come back over here." She shook her head furiously reaching up to touch her head where her long hair was once attatched. As his eyes squinted at her, he placed a hand on the floor as if to stand and she quickly returned to him and sat back on the floor in front of him. Crying loudly.

"30 kata. I told you not to cry ." She stood again this time kicking at her father but with a speed she couldn't even see her foot was in his grasp, tightly. "Don't you ever attempt that again."

"I don't like you!"

"15 extra minutes of sit-ups." He finished cutting her hair and from that night onward, his daughter changed. Of course it wasn't instant. But as her actions granted her more and more punishment training, she learned. She became quiet. Withdrawn. Never spoke out of turn. Never screamed or even spoke unless she was spoken too. When Hiashi would question her on her actions she would stare at the floor. Then those fingers would find each other and their poking match would begin.

Despite her excess training though, her progress dwindled. Sloppy footwork and shoty target practice began to show. She would shake with nervouses when he watched her take the shrukens into her hands. So he trained her more often and the more he worked to correct her, the worse she would become. His daughter was flopping bad while his nephew was the talk of the Hyuga household. At the age of three the boy could already activate his byakugan.

One particular summer night in June he had been training her. Walking her step by step through her jyuken stances. Step. By Step.

"Left then Right, Left hand around, now step back…STEP BACK! STEP- he raised his voice hoping his emphasis would correct her mistakes. Always hoping he could correct her mistakes. But now he just stopped and stared at her. First five minutes passed, then ten.

"Your dismissed."

"But Tou-san I'll try harder!"

"Dismissed." he repeated as he left the dojo, leaving the three year old girl standing there questioningly. He was too stressed. Hinata, she was impossible. Neji had far surpassed her in training and he was only one year her senior. With the stress of losing his brother on top of leading the clan he was tired.

He sat down dejectedly beside his wife that night. She glanced at him from the book she was reading then returned to it. If only he could start over… from the beginning. Maybe if he hadn't been absent from his daughter for the first year of her life…maybe she had just been fluke though. If only he could start over…

"Hitsuhi?" She looked up. "I want to… I know I'm asking a lot, but I want to…" she bowed her head momentarily then blew out the candle beside her and turned over to sleep. He followed suit. They did not speak for a week but later that month she came to him. She was his wife and she had duties to fulfill. If Hiashi wanted another baby, she would see past the harm and try her best.

Hiashi got his second chance. Hitsuhi got a funeral. Hinata gained a sister.

And things changed.

Hiashi was determined to do it right this time. He put all his attention in preparing his new daughter to lead the clan from day 1. He named her Hanabi, much as he had planned with his first daughter. He read to her nightly from the scrolls of honored Hyuga heroes. He let her play with stuffed shrukens and kunai. When she began to walk, she began to train. He would do this right.

And Hinata…well Hinata she-

---

"Um-Otosaun," it was her quiet voice that broke him out of his flashback.

"Hn?" he questioned his 16 year old daughter who knelt across from him at the long wooden kitchen table.

"I-I wanted I-" she paused. "You've just been staring at your tea." A few moments passed. "It's cold." She followed up.

A silence again filled the room. Hiashi had been debating this for a while. In a year, Hinata would be 17, and Hanabi 12. He had done nothing about naming an heir. But something had to be said. He didn't want to place the seal on her forehead, it was her birth right to lead the family. But Hinata could not live up to the Hyuga name… and so,

"Hinata," "Ottosaun,"

Both spoke at the same time.

"Gomen." she apologized waiting for him to speak

"No, go on." He nodded to her. She was quiet briefly then spoke,

"I know, I…I know that you have to name me or Hanabi as the Hyuga heir soon. I know that, of course, it will be Hanabi you choose, but I, I don't want that mark like Nissan has. I don't…want the Hyuga name anymore." His eyes remained emotionless until she spoke that last comment. They briefly flashed with rage. She continued quickly, "Since that day I heard you tell Kurenai sensei ... Outside of the dojo… I've known for sure that I didn't belong here. I've never really belonged here."

"Hinata-"

"And so I talked to Tsunade-sama about leaving the clan. Of course I need your consent." She slid a piece of paper across the table to him. "I know you would be worried about the Hyuga blood that flows through me, so Tsunande said, she said they could find a different seal to place on me somewhere else to lock my limit incase…I die."

"Hin-"

"With me out of the picture, you will have your heir and I wont be such a burden to you. I will no longer bare the Hyuga name. I'll even use a genjutsu if you don't want me seen around town with these eyes." Hiashi was growing enraged.

"HINATA-"

"Please. Let me go. You don't want me here. You don't need me here, and I know the elders agree." She now slid a pen across to her father. "Please sign it."

"Hinata, you really wish to leave this family so badly?"She didn't move. Only kept her head lowered and her gaze on the floor. "You are right he picked up the pen. You have never belonged in this family. But by Kami's good graces you granted the honor to join it due to the blood that runs through your veins. You're a foolish girl and an in-great to reject such a gift." He signed his name to the form. "You are no longer a child of mine. Please -"

"I have already packed my things." Her eyes were glossy, glazed with tears. "Thank you for all that you have given me," she bowed "Hiashi-sama." She lifted the paper from the table bowed one last time and silently left the kitchen. Hiashi stared at the tea cups sitting on the table both full of cold jasmine tea.

---

Proceed to chapter two. You may pass Go, cause in the next chapter Naruto will. WHOOP. It's got a little little lemon scent.

Oh and

Review!REALLY. _Mommy? Dearest?_ has very close to 1000 hits now…and 10 reviews.

-Shakes fist angrily-

REVVVIIIEEEWWWW


	3. Present

**_Chapter 2 Present. _**

He saw her around town occasionally. Finally, like many of her comrades she had advanced to jounin ranks. It had only taken her oh three years at the chunin rank. Disappointing for a Hyuga. But she was no longer a Hyuga after all. She would never really make eye contact with him.

She hung out a lot in the company of men. She wasn't a women of loose morals but whenever there was speak of her in the Hyuga house, it was often of her being spotted with the Aburame boy, or the Inuzuka kid,… or the nine tails. He had seen those two together, on several occasions. Neji he knew still talked to her , and Hanabi, well Hanabi really didn't have much to say on the whole situation.

It wasn't his concern. He no longer had to worry about the problem of sealing one of his children and life was going smoothly. When a year had passed he knew he needed to officially name Hanabi as the heir of the clan. With her recently passing the chunin exam, he could not think of a better time.

And so the caterers were called, and the invitations were delivered. All of Konoha was to witness the naming of the new Hyuga heir. He invited her, though he knew she would not attend.

The party was grand and Konoha needed it. It was more of a festival of sorts and all went smoothly. Hanabi honored her father greatly. She would be the heir he had hoped for. He was happy? He should have been anyway. While the party raged late into the night, Hiashi found himself wandering. Wandering off the compound and into the woods. Was this really what life was all about. He had raised a more than capable heir at least up to this point. He had made amends with his nephew. He had lost a daughter…but so be it.

He thought of her from time to time, especially late nights when he'd close his eyes only to have sleep evade him. Maybe Hinata wasn't right for the Hyuga family…but Hiashi was human and she was his daughter. Despite all Hinata's short comings , the biggest disappointment had been that she turned her back on her duty, on her clan, and on her family. Again it was no longer his concern…Saying something and believing something are two different things and often the man considered having the girl returned home. He had a duty though he would tell himself, a duty to his family, and all those Hyugas who had died protecting its honor. All those women and men who would continue to fight for Hyuga's honor. For Hitsuhi in her grave, and Hizashi. For Neji and Hanabi. They were Hyuga's. He was Hyuga. Fate had given him this duty and he had to fulfill it.If that meant cutting the weak free, so be it. He had done what was required of him.So then where was the feeling of satisfaction? Why wasn't he at peace with himself?

Ahh…

The slight noise broke him from thoughts. It sounded almost as though someone was in pain or despair. He looked around but spotted nothing of interest. The sun had long ago set but the moon shone so brightly in the sky that night it was not at all dark. He had wandered to the training grounds he knew the genin used to use back when Neji and Hinata would train.

Mmm…

Who would really be training this late at night? It sounded almost like- Hiashi activated his Byakugan looking further into the woods. He didn't have to look far to see a couple in a very intimate position against a tree. He quickly deactivated it not wishing to see to much more. How uncouth to fornicate in public. He began on the long journey home. Lost in his thoughts he certainly had wandered a long way. He turned, heading back towards the Hyuga compound when he heard it. So faint, but so familiar.

"Naruto-kun..."

So soft but so hard on his ears. He turned around . No time for byakugan. His feet carried him through the woods towards the couple. That voice sound familiar. Too familiar. He knew. He knew but the mind needed confirmation. He knew. But he repeated to himself no.

And there, against a large oak tree he could make out the naked back of a man with short spiky blonde hair, pants pooled at his ankles. On his shoulder rested the head of a young girl her pale unclothed legs wrapped around the boys mid section, her back pressed firmly against the tree. The face of the girl was hidden from sight as long dark blue hair illuminated by the moon light, hung over it. All to familiar long bluish hair and all to familiar little hands on the boys back. Disgust. He was not going to say anything he was going to turn away and leave. This did not concern him and this was not,

It was not her.

And then he heard it. Confirmation.

In a growl so laden with lust, the boy spoke his lovers name as he pushed her further against the tree climaxing. "Hinata..."

. And he whipped around with such speed. Now growing enraged. He opened him mouth but his voice hitched in his throat. As her hands buried in to the boys back she whimpered loudly looking up towards the moon, her face fully revealed by its light. There was no denying it. It was the face of his daughter, eyes closed tightly in pure ecstasy. The boy, he couldn't see his face but he could imagine the evil grin spreading across it as he took… his daughter.

In that moment the images flashed through his mind so fast… Holding her. Naming her. Whispering to her of her future as she fell asleep. Training her. The way she stuttered. Her sweet natured ways. The way she would make tea for him and Neji when they trained. How every January 8th a small cake would appear on the desk of his office somehow and note in her handwriting stating _Happy Birthday Tou-san_. The way she would duck behind him whenever she was nervous at a family event, He would rest his hand on her head to calm her. She had always been so naïve. So innocent and now…and now.

Suddenly he couldn't see straight. All the emotion building inside of him flipped to rage and he yelled her name in such a loud fashion it startled the young couple. Her eyes flew opened and she and the demon fox quickly disengaged from their…activity.

"O-Otosaun! I we uh" she tried desperately to cover herself behind Naruto while he simply scratched his head in his naked glory.

"Ay Hinata's dad?" And he blushed, and she blushed, and he blushed then scratched behind his head and began pulling his pants up…

Hinata, now beat red, was scrambling for her clothes. Naruto joined her in the search but Hiashi soon rushed the boy in a fit of complete rage his blood limit activating naturally. Naruto whose head surprisingly was on a bit better at the moment, easily dodged the attacks but before the two could fully engage in a battle, Hinata had grabbed his hand ,a pile of their clothes, and fled with him into the woods.

The rage that filled him was unnatural. Hiashi was a passionate man about things like honor and duty, yes. But he was a rational and calm man. He went to pursue them but still blinded by rage, tripped over something in the grass. As he lifted himself from the ground. He busied himself with removing what ever had attached its self to his feet. It was a sweatshirt of hers. Black with white sleves. It was always to big for her, she always requested that he order her clothes that size, she was ashamed of her figure. She had developed before most her age, and complained she didn't want Kiba or Shino to look at her funny. "They better not look at you at all." he had responded. Apparently his worries had been on the wrong ninjas.

He sat there. For a moment. Holding the garment close to his chest, the last gift he had given his daughter. In that moment. In that instant the realization of his situation hit him. Heir or no heir, brand or no brand, Hinata was his daughter. His child whom he had raised. She was only 17. She was young, very young, and fumbling with boys in the trees. Not just any boy at that. With the nine tails himself. Did she know of the demon sealed within that child? Did she know that demon was responsible for the death of several of her family members, including her grandfather?

Where had he gone wrong. So wrong with her. He sat there, a 46 year old man in the grass. Holding in his hands his child's sweatshirt.

Hiashi decided then, he would regain control of his daughter. She would return home, where she belonged. Being Irrational never got anyone where they wanted to be.

Whatever paper he had signed , it was void. Whatever statements he had made, irrelevant. He was Hyuga and Hyuga would not be denied its child. Hiashi stood as he headed back towards the compound in hopes the hokage was still present at the ceremony.

He would regain his child before the night was over.

- - -

Annnnyway! Reviewsssss the preeecccioooouusss!

Cue cheesy organ music

What will Tsunade say! It may surprise you…

Will Hiashi have his way? What does Hinata have to say? What about our hero Naruto?

How about Neji Nissan…uh oh. When did those two hook up anyway!

Find out next update…

---

LONG ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for taking a bit to update. This chapter was written actually! It just needed to be cleaned up and the like. Ummmm yea. Thanx everyone for reviewing. Sorry if it seemed to soon for a lemon like chapter Agent doo, but the story jumps a year into the future. I wrote this actually a while ago probably like a month or two ago but just never finished it. I stopped right where this chapter ends and I only intended on writing one or two more chapters so it was like past present and future and maybe an epilogue. But The thing about the story is it's mostly from Hiashi's perspective, and so it doesn't really explain a lot of things like why Hinata finally decided to leave or where she's been living, or how long she'd been plotting to go, What she been doing etc etc. BUT on the positive side you have inspired me.

I think after I finish this story up and maybe write a bit more for _Mommy Dearest_, I'll write _The Circle Game, B sides_ and that will be like the full story. You know, like focus more on Hinata and Naruto and how they came to be together and answer all your guys unanswered questions. Some things will be answered in the next chapter though . I haven't even started it yet but I have a lot of it planned out in my mind. It's not so much going to be from Hiashi pov, It still will be, but not as much. Jiraiya, Kakashi, maybe Iruka, Kurenai, Hiashi and Neji will all sit down to discuss this with Tsunade. Oh Jesus. You know that will be drama. I feel it will be fun to write but at the same time I don't want it to totally drift away from the mood of this story which is really kinda sad and melancholy. Ayyyy! I have my work cut out for me.

Thanx so so so so much to all who reviewed! Reviews are like crack for a writer but whose kidding who. I read so many great stories…and don't review them…BUT im going to change that I SWEEEEEAAAARR! now that i know how wonderful they are to recieve ! Thankyou all so so so much it really does encourage a writer to hear things like that youve been moved emotionaly or to tell them their amazing or even just to ask to continue the story. Thanx every single one of you!

Later gators and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Oh and you can always email me. Chori.Chupke at gmail


	4. It hits the fan

-1**Chapter 3.**

_It hit's the fan. _

She had been so nervous, he felt bad for her. They both showered, separately, and while he waited for her to finish cleaning herself he contemplated what he could possibly do to cheer her up.

When she emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of athletic shorts and one of his shirts that read _'Noo Noo Noooodles!' _she couldn't help but smile at her lovers gesture of kindness. Waiting at his small wooden kitchen table was a heaping bowl of ramen. This was why she had loved the boy before she ever really truly knew him. Naruto had a way of turning her worst days into good ones.

Sitting at the table the girl reflected on the happenings of the night not knowing quite how to feel on the situation. Caught in the act by her father, well, the man she used to call father. She wished she could curl into a ball and disappear. What had they been thinking anyway…oh wait they hadn't.

---

When the invitation had arrived Naruto had tried to hide it from her by throwing it instantly in the trash. Later that night though he dug it out saying he didn't want to hurt her but it was her sister. She had stared at the invitation for hours. The gold embroidered lettering reading, _'A new era approaches as a new sun rises over the Hyuga clan. Come celebrate the naming of Hyuga Hanabi as future clan Head '. _She had considered going. Her and Hanabi were never close but like Naruto said, she was her sister.

When the night finally arrived she had sat on the couch just staring at the invitation until Naruto, being the hero he was, took it from her hands then threw it out the window. He could sense her tenseness, her sadness, her frustration. Taking her hand he smiled that infectious smile then tugging her off the couch proclaimed, "LET'S TRAIN!"

They must have spent well over three hours at the training grounds. She knew she wasn't exactly anywhere close to being on equal footing with him, but he always helped her out. Wanting to take a quick break she quickly murmured, "_bushin no jutsu" _and hid behind the largest tree she could find leaving Naruto to battle her illusionary clone.

That night he had sparred with her rigorously. She spent so much time avoiding his attacks and focusing on her own she didn't have time to think about Hanabi's ascension, or her father, or of heiresses, and disownment. It had all slipped her mind completely. Many people may not have given Naruto much credit when it came to the brain department but she had always known he was smarter than most gave him cred-

SMASH!

"Eeek!" She squeaked startled. He had punched the tree she was leaning against very close to her head.

"Ne, Hinata ! I'm smarter than that!" he smiled at her shaking his head at her poor attempt to fool him with her clone.

"Naruto-kun," she smiled at him with so much admiration in her eyes, "you… you got me."

"Hehehe" he chuckled. The girl lunged at him. At first he had tensed expecting an attack but when he realized her intension was only to hug him he relaxed. Whispering into his neck, where she had buroughed her head, Hinata smiled,

"thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight, for everything." She breathed. He had smiled back and returned her embrace. She didn't need to elaborate further. He understood.

How him and her had become a couple. He didn't know. It had just happened over time. After the first time they had kissed she had confessed to him the life long crush she had had on him, blushing the whole time. He didn't understand why in the insanely long time, more than half a lifetime he had known her, she had never said anything. For a while he was a little sad about it. Maybe she could have saved him from his isolation sooner, but he was happier with her than he'd ever been. While he had sat there that night in his shitty little apartment on his shitty little couch contemplating what she had just told him. She had leaned over and kissed his cheek with such tenacity it shocked him.

From that day forth he never felt like he was so alone, and her dreams, well one of her dreams had come true. She had no clue what it meant to him those days he'd return home from a mission , no longer to an empty apartment, but to their home, to see her balled up on the couch, being watched by the TV. He had known the pain of being alone for much of his life. They say you never know what you have until its gone, but he knew in those moments truly what he had gained.

Holding her now in the middle of the woods he could only think, _'I should be thanking you.'_ As he opened his mouth to voice this thought he froze as she now planted small kisses against the crook of his neck where her head rested. Leaving her arms around his neck she pulled away and stared into his eyes with that slight blush on her cheeks. Naruto only stared at her a moment causing her to blush harder. The pale light of the moon complimented her more than she could imagine. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was the extreme gratitude he felt towards her, or maybe it was the sweet smell of her even through the sweat of their training, or the way her chest was heaving against him, or the flighty kisses she had just left on him, but passion consumed the boy. Without thinking he had kissed her furiously backing her against the tree. She had stuttered his name in a state of surprise but as he continued to passionately administer kisses to her face he whispered into her ear his own thank you.

Never had two people needed each other more than in that moment. He had grown up without love, and she had only know the conditional kind. Rationally they shouldn't have been doing this in the woods, much less in a public training ground, but neither was thinking rationally. The only thoughts on his mind were thanking her, and hers, on thanking him.

---

Thinking back on what had happened but an hour or so ago the girl wished she had been thinking rationally. Her father's face when her eyes met his. She shuddered involuntarily. On the bright side, the fact that he had reacted so angry, maybe…maybe that meant somewhere in his icy heart he cared? Probably not. '_Some how,_' she thought, _'I'm sure I still dishonored him even though I'm no longer a Hyuga, another disappointment_.'

The girl sighed heavily. Staring into the comfort ramen her once long time crush had made for her. When she felt an arm around her shoulder she couldn't help but lean over and smile at the man who had changed her life for the better. One of the few people who actually cared for her.

"Naruto-kun." she embraced him tightly burying her head in her shirt. If she could hide from the world there forever.… He in turn rubbed her back for a while then as he loosened the embrace, leaned his forehead against hers, and asked in the most serious and compassionate voice he could muster,

"Hinata," he spoke entwining his hand that wasn't resting on her back with her free one, "are you gonna eat that?" She laughed lightly then replied

"Yep!" Making the young man pout, she quickly added, "with you." and retrieved a second pair of chop sticks. This was their ritual now, sharing ramen. Intimate especially to Naruto, sharing one of the things he loved most in the world. The moment however was interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door causing Hinata to instantly bristle.

It was 2am, not good. She knew he wouldn't let it go. And now he had sent someone to retrieve her. Maybe he had told Neji. The girl froze with fear. As Naruto jumped up to open the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" The blonde shouted rushing towards the door and flinging it opened before she could protest.

"ERO SENNIN! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

- - -

"I don't need body guards! This is so stupid and why does Tsunade-Baa-chan want to talk about this so early in the morning."

"If you saw how Neji is acting, I think you'd change your mind on the body guard thing." kakashi smiled at Naruto behind his mask causing the boy only to pout further. Beside him Hinata walked poking her fingers against one another until she heard that last bit. The two fingers began to move against each other so furiously. Neji knew…gulp. The fingers began enter a powerful wrestling match. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he observed the girl's fingers, he feared she would break one. Naruto solved the problem by grabbing one of her hands.

"Hey! Hey! Relax Hinata. Your family's not gonna scare me off." His words were reassuring and spoken so surely that she did feel a tad better, but none the less…Even if they'd been estranged for a year, Hinata knew her family. This was not going to end well. It was bad enough Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi sensei had heard what had happened, that had cause the girl to faint once already that night.

"Did you … wear a raincoat?" the elder pervert whispered into Naruto's ear.

"A raincoat? It's a beautiful night, it wasn't raining. Stupid Ero Sennin." Feeling that despite the three years of training Naruto, Jiraiya hadn't picked up on how dense the boy could be, Kakashi added nonchalantly,

"A condom, Naruto." None had notice the terror level that was Hinata's blush had been raised to red.

"OFCOURSE we used a condom! Jeez! Its not like it was our first time!" THUD the girl was out on the sidewalk

"Hinata-Chan?"

- - -

How long had she been out, and where was she now? Tsunade's office? Uh un. This setting was all too familiar to her. The conference room of her old residence, the Hyuga compound. This room was full of bad memories for the girl as it was. Guess it was only right to add one more to the list. All the shouting…the girl rubbed her head furiously trying to shake her growing headache, but the shouting only fed it.

"Because _YOU_ are suppose to be my _friend_ , and _THAT_ is my baby cousin! I'm going to smash your face into the ground until -"

"CALM DOWN NEJI! They're in the budding season of youth, certainly it was expected!"

"YEA! and it's not like I hurt Hinata of something. We are two consenting adults and I don't see how this is all of your guys business anyway!"

"ADULTS! HA! You're the most immature person I've _ever_ known and a lecherous pervert. I asked you to take care of my cousin not-"

"And take care of her he did." a voice she wasn't quite familiar with piped.

"Shut up Sai!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Neji lunged not at Naruto but in turn at the temporary member of team Kakashi who only smiled back at the boy.

"NEJI DEEP BREATHS LIKE I TAUGHT YOU" Gai yelled as he restrained the boy then took in a large breath to demonstrate. "One, two, three. I'm a proud ninja of leaf. Four, Five, Six. Youth is full of bliss. Say it with me!"

"Get off me." The boy shrugged off his sensei's touch then went to stand by a window still fuming.

Hiashi only sat silently in a chair across from Tsunade with his hand patiently folded over one another. He came to this game prepared, his daughter wasn't leaving this home, her true home tonight, or any night after this.

Tsunade was so stressed, and still a little intoxicated from the celebration that night that she had said she needed a moment to collect all her thoughts. She had sent Sakura to her office, asking her to bring her the files concerning Hinata's emancipation. All they could do until she returned was wait. Tsunade had crossed her arms and buried her head in them trying to focus herself. Beside her Shizune nervously petted Ton-ton. Hiashi had ordered that Ocha-Zuke be served to all the guests. This soup was basically a kind way of telling company, the party is over. However many people were still loitering around the compound.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Gai had been called in to keep Neji under control, and Naruto as well when he arrived. After Hiashi had explained the situation to Tsunade, Neji and Shikamaru had been chatting near by. When the boy heard his cousin name he quieted suddenly listening intently to all Hiashi was saying then in a mad fit stormed off only to be tackled by Sai at Tsunade's request. The boy, couldn't hold him down, however. Shikamaru, NOT wanting to get involved and feeling Tsunade's gaze on him started to walk away only to be slapped in the back of the head and ordered to shadow drag the boy somewhere to calm down. A TROUBLESOME TASK INDEED. With the aid of Gai and Sai, the three managed to hold the boy down, until that murderous rage in his eye had simmered down only to one of extreme anger.

Kurenai had been called in because Tsunade said nobody knew Hinata better than her own teacher, and if they were to discuss her future, it was best she be present. Iruka was there for the same reasons concerning Naruto.

The girl looked around the room at all the people present and blushed again. Embarrassed wasn't a word even fit to describe how she felt.

"Hinata, your awake!" The blonde boy bent down next to the chair they had sat her in order to comfort the confused girl began to gently rub her shoulders, causing Neji to grow flustered again.

"DON'T fucking touch her!"

"BACK OFF NEJI."

"I swear I'd beat the shit out of you if-" the boy whispered through clenched teeth. "Nissan!" Hinata reprimanded he cousin then grabbed Naruto's hand as if to support him in someway.

"Ay" Kakashi sighed retreating to the end of the long wooden table and sitting down away from the unfolding drama.

"Okay then!" Naruto seethed, "lets go!" He jumped onto the long table and pointed a finger at Neji. Neji to jumped on the table and began running at Naruto only to be frozen in his place by shadow binding.

"How… troublesome!" The boy struggled with all his might to hold the nin back. "This is why woman are so much trouble."

"EXCUSE ME!" Neji's glare turned to Shikamaru causing the boy to sweat drop, "Naruto was the one who lured her into the woods to to to… to have his way with her!" "That's not what happened Nissan." Hinata spoke quietly to her cousin.

Jiraiya had now taken out a legal pad and a pair of pseudo intellectual glasses and began to take notes. Kurenai bent down next to her student and began questioning her if she was okay, as Neji and Naruto began shouting at one another at the top of their lungs still standing on the table. Gai tried to calm Neji, while Iruka did the same for Naruto. Shikamaru was stuck holding both back.

Hinata looked over to he Hiashi seated perfectly still and unmoved by the chaos around him , his eyes resting on Tsunade waiting for her to lift her head from her desk. Mustering up the confidence she had gained in his absence, she questioned the man, "Why are you doing this?" He lifted one eyebrow and turned to face the girl,

"I'm acting in your best interests, since you don't have sense enough to do so." then turned his attention back to the immobile Hokage. The girl only hung her head. Even after all this time his words still cut through her little confidence like a hot knife would butter. "This is what happens when youth grows untamed."

"YOU'RE A fucking scumbag! I can't believe I trusted you with her!"

"Hinata is a woman, she makes her own decisions and she chose to be with me."

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" his aggression now turned to his cousin.

"I-"

"DON'T YELL AT HINATA! JERK!" Naruto tried to move to shield Hinata from Neji's view, causing Neji to lunge again.

"TROUBLESOME!" the boy struggled to restrain the enrage Hyuga along with Gai.

"Naruto, just sit down." Iruka sighed pulling at the boy to get off the table.

"No! I'm not gonna take his insults lying down, and neither is Hinata!"

"From what I understand she took it standin-"

"SAI, GET! OUT! Naruto, Neji both of shut your damn mouths and sit down, Jiraiya," the Hokage who had emerged from her sobering up trance continued handing out orders, "take off those stupid glasses and put that note book away. Hinata, stop playing with your fingers… it's distracting. Shizune, see if Sakura has arrived with those papers, and everyone else just SHUT UP. This isn't some damn grass village talk show."

While Tsunade sat on one side of the table the elders often surrounded, everyone else was seated on the other side, save Jiraiya and Shizune who both stood up behind the woman. Across from her sat Hiashi and to his left Neji then Gai who kept an arm around Neji incase the boy tried something unpredictable. To Hiashi's right sat Hinata, then Naruto then Iruka. Kurenai and Kakashi were sitting way at the other end of the table as he filled her in apparently on what had happened.

"I wanna go home." Hinata leaned to her right whispering to Naruto.

"YEA! me too! Let's go." said the boy who was fuming mostly, at Neji's attitude. Standing up he grabbed her hand helping her to her feet as well.

"SIT. Down. Both of you." The tone of Tsunade's voice clearly indicated she was not at all in a jovial mood. Instantly the boy plopped down with his lips puckered and his eyes squinted. ( you know that squinty eyed face Naruto always makes.) Hinata only sighed heavily her fingers finding each other again.

"I can hardly look at you two right now. What the hell were you thinking? Children train in those woods too."

"At 1 am Baa-chan?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"GrANnY I don't see what the big deal is. Me and Hinata are not the first people to ever-"

"You two are only seventeen years old!"

"SO WHAT! Jiraiya said that was a normal age if not a little lat-"

"WHAT!" Tsunade turned around shooting daggers at her former teammate only to catch him furiously shaking his head and hands while mouthing 'no' at his pupil.

"KAKASHI sensei! How old were you when you lost your-"

"NARUTO, shut up! I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth until I address you!" The woman tapped her finger nails on the table in annoyance, then caught Hinata's gaze. "I would have NEVER expected this from you. EVER" the girls head shot down. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Go-gomen, Tsunade-sama, demo-"

"Did you two use protection"

"YES! Why does everyone keep asking that ! WERE ALWAYS CAREFUL." Hiashi visibly tensed at that comment. So this wasn't a one time thing. His byakugan slightly activated in annoyance but quickly deactivated as he calmed himself.

"People our age do stuff like this all the time. Hinata's dad is just making a big deal out of-"

"DIDN'T I say I didn't want to hear from you until I asked you a question!" She had asked him a question though. And he was right, completely right with what he was saying. But Tsunade was truly angry. She cared a great deal for these brats she watched grow up in the village. Naruto especially. She understood it was the budding season of youth as Gai had yelled earlier, but she didn't want this for the boy. He had dreams of becoming Hokage didn't he? Was he really going to so carelessly throw that away. She had nothing against Hinata. She found the girl adorable and well mannered unlike most of the other shinobi these days. But if he was serious about becoming Hokage Naruto would have to realize he had a reputation to uphold. Being a strong ninja was essential, but being the strongest wouldn't be enough to grant him the position alone. There were politics involved and rumors about sleeping with girls in the woods wouldn't do him well. And Hinata… Hinata had struggled so hard to finally make jounin ranks. Harder than most. Did she not realize a baby would mean a serious set back in her career? Kurenai had just that night expressed to Tsunade as they sipped wine and sake together, how she worried about the girl. _"I'm happy that her and Naruto have found each other but, I worry sometimes that maybe…she'd give up everything for him. She's that kind of person. Always looking for the approval and when it comes to Naruto…" _The woman had been quiet for a moment then downed the rest of her wine before nodding a few times. _"She'd do anything for him and that's not necessarily a good thing."_ Tsunade had silently agreed. Even more so now as she observed the two.

"So what if you get pregnant?"

"Na- nani?"

"What if you got pregnant?"

"Um…"

"WHAT? Nobody's talking about babies here baa-chan!"

"NARUTO!"

"Well then, I guess," the girl blushed "we would have a baby."

"A Hyuga baby," her father spoke for only the second time that night, "who would have to be seized and raised with the family." Hinata made such a face of disgust then only lowered her head again in sadness.

"Over my dead body." Naruto growled his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Indeed." Hiashi returned.

"I would raise our child the right way. I would never sign her away like she-"

"You would be wise to watch your tongue boy"

"Both of you," Tsunade began,

"THIS is STUPID!" Neji rose from his sitting position. "JUST make her come home! That's why were here isn't it?"

As if on cue Shizune re-entered the room with the file Sakura had left to retrieve. A very curious Sakura and Ino peered into the room from behind her as she slid the door shut waving the two girls away. Sakura didn't care. Naruto would tell her everything anyway.

Handing the file to Tsunade she rifled though it pulling out the paper and looking over it for a moment.

"It's a contract. Legal and Binding. I can't make her do anything." Hiashi began to open his mouth to object. He was prepared for that response and had prepared one of his own, however he didn't get the chance to voice it.

"But I'll tell you this. Hinata ,I believe, as your Hokage, and hopefully as someone you look up too, That its best you return to living with your family."

"I agree." The girl whose eyes had been plastered to the floor looked over her shoulder at her sensei with a look of shock and confusion on her face and even a little bit of betrayal.

"You two are kids. If your in love…or whatever, fine. But I think you should stay with your family just for a little awhile. Why not until your 18 that's not even a full year from now." Hinata lowered her head back to the floor. Naruto only shook his leg in annoyance. The woman slid in kneeling between Hinata and Hiashi, "Hinata I'm not trying to sabotage you or hurt you. You know that. But in a year, just one year you moved out from home , left your family, took up with Naruto, became a jounin and now are in a very serious and intimate…relationship." She stroked the girls hair trying to push it out of her face. To see if that look of betrayal had left it. Now that Hinata had grown her hair long Kurenai hated how she always used it to hide her face.

"On top of that" Tsunade added, "I know both your schedules. Missions upon missions, your endless quest to bring Sasuke back…"

"Relationships that are built slowly last longer." Kurenai added rubbing the girls back. "Pshh," Naruto objected. " None of you know anything about us. How would you know? You don't get to decide what's best for us." Hinata smiled turning to look at Naruto. Even now he would defend her, them. Kurenai opened her mouth to speak again only to be cut off by Gai.

"Youth is not everlasting yet there is no need to rush it. Those who speed quickly through the spring time fields often find themselves to early in the doldrums of winter." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows not quite catching what Gai was going for, but getting the feeling he wasn't exactly on their side.

"It's true." Iruka agreed patting the boy on his back and smiling at his former students. "You can be together still and not be together. Just because Hinata goes home, doesn't mean you two have to break up. You can still see each other." Hiashi scoffed audibly. Kurenai nodded while Gai gave Iruka the nice guy pose. Kakashi said nothing while Jiraiya observed the annoyance that was pouring out of his pupil. Tsunade looked back and forth between the two while Neji sat with his hands against his forehead staring down at the table. The room fell completely silent.

"Well?" Tsunade questioned Hinata. The girl was quiet but looked up fiddling with her fingers again.

"I-"

"HGGGGGGGGGggnnnnnnn…" Everyone turned to see Shikamaru had fallen dead asleep on the floor and begun to snore loudly.

"Tch" Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Go on."

"I don't want…I'm, I'm not coming back here." Naruto beamed while Hiashi again opened his mouth ready to deliver the grand speech he prepared that would guarantee his daughters return home, again, to be cut off. Turning the man noted his nephew beside him had moved again to a standing position staring down at Hinata.

I never thought you were _this_ selfish.

---

Next chappy, Neji breaks it down. Dun dun dun.

Sorry it took me so long with this chap but as some of you already know I might very well have mono and I've just been sleeping like crazy, but more so the thing about this chapter is, I don't know, like you know how you get an idea for a story and you have it all planned out and you know where its going to go and everything and then it just doesn't flow that way. Like initially I planed on this being like the last chapter of this story but I don't know I feel like there's too much to just end it how I planned. Way to much would be left unexplained and so now here we are with a really long chapter. And though I know how its going to end for the most part I don't really know how its going to wrap up completely completely.

Sorry causeIamBetta if it seemed a little crude but like you said, I was going for shock value for Hiashi but also I wanted to break that really romantic Naruto Hinata mold. Most Hina/naru stuff you read is super romantic and don't get me wrong I'm a sucker generally for fluff and romance, but I wanted there to be I guess like an urgency and like a real like hurried desire/passion to what the two were doing. I don't know sex just inst always romantic I guess is what I was going for. And in this chapter I tried to explain that a little more how they were "in the heat of the moment" but all in all sorry if I went overboard. Seriously my writing professor at school often tells me I have a way of taking things a little over the top. -- Sorry sorry.

Neko-Youkai, Concerning Naruto's reaction, lol I didn't really know how to go about it. Cause yea Naruto is def, a spazz but in that situation I don't know what you do I mean that's like getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar. I didn't know how to make Naruto react I really didn't so I just went for the Ummmm I don't know what the hell do reaction. And further more he just stands there naked for a moment like uh oh. I don't know maybe Naruto would have been a little more PANICY lol that would have been funny to have him maybe hide behind a tree, yell and call Hiashi a perv! ha!

I'm still going to write the sequel, well really prequel all about Hinata and Naruto and how they came to be , I'm excited for that one I have a lot of it planned out in my mind and for you mommy dearest people I have a lot written on it I do but I still have more to write for the next chap so that one still might not be out for a while.

ANNNYway. THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU everyone for all your great reviews they really encourage me and help me out a ton. Thankyou!

let me know what ya think and all that.

Later gators.

Serena-Chan


	5. Drama Queens

-**_Drama Queens!_**

_In which Neji and Hinata exchange words._

"Nani?"

"You heard me. I said _I never thought you could be so selfish_." The girls eyes grew wide as she stared up at her cousin, then her mouth slowly opened as if to object. "YES, You Hinata. You play the role of the victim very well. Nobody loves you and everyone expects the world of you. Poor Hinata-hime."

"Nissan that's-"

"You're not the only one in the world who had a hard life. Kami, Hinata, I grew up alone in this house too, but when things got tough or I didn't like the way things were going I never turned tail and ran!"

"Ni-"

"It's disrespectful. Its disrespectful to me, its disrespectful to Hanabi, your father… to my father and to all our ancestors. I understand the clan isn't everything, but none the less its part of our heritage, its part of who we are. I also understand this family is very far from perfect but the Hyuga name represent honor and tradition to Konoha and it should mean something to you. However when you feel you don't quite measure up, you pack your things up and go. Maybe it was my fault for going along with it, but I figured so long as you were happy it was okay. Then ,you drop your last name suddenly as if its shameful to be associated with us, with me."

"That's not what-"

"You don't think we worry about you. You don't think Hanabi wonders about you and makes up stupid errands so she can come into town in the hopes of maybe seeing you?" Hinata bit her lip slightly. Hanabi did that? Hanabi rarely spoke to her when she was home. Why would she do that?

"You don't think your father cares. I've observed him sit in your room and look through the things you've left behind." Hiashi shot Neji a dirty look as if to express he had spoken to much, "Just because you won't say it doesn't mean I wont." the boy replied to his uncles glare. "So meanwhile, the three of us sit home and wonder where you are, what your doing, are you eating right, and what kind of missions you've been on, while you parade around town with your teammates and Naruto free as a bird. "

"But-"

"I want you to imagine what It would be like if I suddenly disappeared from your life and the most you saw me was around town briefly or for a few seconds at a shop to exchange brief cordial words. You think about what it be like if you had no idea what going on in my life; if I'm okay, if I'm suffering, if I'm really happy? It's selfish! But so long as your content forget about us. What do we matter, right? You have Naruto now."

"BUT, you did disappear like that!" Now it was Hinata turn to stand up. It was the only way she could get a word in without having Neji interrupt. Despite the rage and slight guilt she was feeling from Neji's lecture however, her voice neither elevated or wavered. "From the time I was three until that time you ended up in the hospital you definitely disappeared from my life. Even worse than that, Nissan you went out of your way to be really mean to me. Then there was the chunin exam…"

Neji winced visibly at the mention of his attempt on her life. They were different people then though, well he was a different person.

"That's exactly how everyone in this house treated me. I couldn't have worded it better myself. You all went on with your lives, while I was just that girl who you exchanged brief cordial words with. I worried if you were okay, I worried if you suffered, or if you were really happy. Every day. You Hanabi and Tou-san but nobody talked to me because I wasn't worth the time. Then you went to the hospital after your retrieval mission and finally started looking at me like you didn't hate me, but the feeling was still horrible. If that's what I'm putting you through, then, then I'm really sorry! Believe me Nissan. I know how much it hurts more than anyone demo-"

"Then come home."

"Nissan I'm not," Hinata turned suddenly at the warm hand that wrapped around wrist

"Ne Hinata," Naruto's blue eyes stared into her pale lavender, "I think…maybe you should go home."

Hiashi struggled to restrain his smile. This was all working out better than he planned. He was used to getting what he wanted anyway though, so he wasn't to surprised. Hinata observed Naruto for a moment then slowly stated,

"Okay, then let's go home."

"No. no. I mean, I think maybe it _is_ best if you stay here with your family."

"Oh." the girl lowered her head as if to say, _'so you don't want me around anymore.' _

Picking up her vibe Naruto quickly spoke up again to set her ease.

"No no no" the boy scrambled to his feet and grabbed both her hands. "I'm not saying it because I don't…like you anymore or don't love being with you its just," Naruto bit his lip then moved to scratch the back of his head. "Well, I…you…"

Quite frankly, he wasn't good at big emotional moments, especially in front of people. Truth be told, having grown up alone and without anyone to call his family, he really didn't want to be the cause of Hinata losing hers, even if they were a bunch of nasty jerks. Hell he'd miss her more than anyone in that room could have imagined, and since their relationship had become somewhat more intimate…yea he'd miss that a whole too but one particular line he enjoyed from one of Ero-Sennin's books was that people will sacrifice everything for the ones they love, and if a little distance meant maybe Hinata could patch things up with Neji ,the jerk, and her father, the asshole, then he would do that for her.

"I just don't want you to lose your family…but like Iruka-sensei said, we can still be together and not live together! We'll visit each other all the time and we'll go to Ichiraku for ramen dates!"

"Romantic." Neji sarcastically commented smirking at Naruto . Naruto in turn rewarded him with a middle finger.

Neji's smirk was actually a way of saying thank you and i'm sorry. He knew at heart Naruto was a good person, after all he credited him with saving him from "the darkness" . If Naruto insisted Hinata come home, she would come home. Naruto's finger was also an acceptance of Neji's thank you and also a way of saying you owe me you asshole. Not by any means referring to Hinata's situation but more so like saying you owe me for acting like a big stupid jerk.

You see in the man world this is the way things are done.

While both Neji and Naruto seemed to have clearly understood each other, Hinata stood between the two with her world falling down around her. She didn't want to return back to the Hyuga manner. All her life she'd been to quiet to ever speak up for what she wanted, and now that she had, the one person who always supported her decisions was telling her she should do the opposite. She was so vexed she didn't even respond as Naruto placed his arms around and promised to come see her tomorrow.

"I love happy endings!" Shizune stated with such a sweet grin on her face that Tsunade grimaced.

"Yea. Yea. Okay then. If this is settled, lets all go home, sober up, and get some sleep!"

Everyone who wasn't of Hyuga blood began shuffling towards the door, with the exception of Shikamaru who was lifted into Gai's youthful embrace, and carried back to the Nara residence as he was asleep. Okay, so maybe he woke as Gai bouncily carried him home, but if he didn't have to walk he thought as his eyes drifted back shut, he wasn't going to object, no matter how "gay" people might have thought it looked.

Hinata hadn't moved from her place staring towards the door and Hiashi hadn't moved from his seat behind her. Neji too was still plastered firmly in his place. The three remained unmoving and in complete silence until Hinata began to walk towards the exit of the conference room.

"Where do you think your going at this hour young lady. Certainly after tonight, and this year long fiasco you realize your grounded?"

The girl turned briefly giving her father the best are you crazy look her sweet features could contort too. Then opening her mouth and doing something she had never even accomplished in her dreams, she replied to her father, with plenty of as he would call it '_sass', _

"I'm going home."

Neji bit his lip. Uh oh.

"Excuse me?" Hiashi rose from his seat at last, his voice taking on a very menacing and threatening tone. Hinata quickly lost her edge and replied in a much softer tone,

"I'm going home Tou-san." Then turned to leave again.

"Do you not see what just happened here?" Her fathers voice stopped her. "That boy dismissed you. Told you he wanted you to stay here. He has no intentions on investing any more effort in you."

Neji's face twisted into one of unease. "Hiashi-sama, Naruto isn't like that I'm sure he plans on continuing his relationship with Hin-"

"Neji, stay out of this. How ironic that you now stand up for the trash you were so ready to massacre not an hour ago. "

Hinata only shook her head at her father then turned again moving towards the exit. Maybe if she hurried she could catch up with Naruto.

"So you seriously intend on pursuing that boy despite the fact that he's abandoned you?"

Again the girl stopped in her tracks and turned to meet the frosty gaze of her father.

"He had his way with you for Kami knows how long, and now he's bored. So of course he would take this opportunity to dump you back on your family and move along to the next innocent thing that comes along. On the bright side though, at least now we can find you a proper husband…even though since you've been soiled it will be hard."

Hinata shook her head and played with her fingers both at the same time.

"Uncle!" Neji remarked. It wasn't like him to jump into conversation that didn't concern him, but Hiashi comments were sounding a little too harsh even for his ears.

"Neji, your dismissed. Leave."

"Demo-"

"Leave."

He bowed to both his uncle and cousin before heading towards the conference room exit. As he slid the shoji door shut, he heard Hinata's demure voice speak up,

"Tou-san… you can be so nasty."

---

TADA! Sorry sorry sorry for making everyone wait so long but I was stuck with ze writer block and since I know a lot of people like this story I guess I was scared id somehow ruin it. Whatever though here it is! And the next chapter I think will be the last. Not 100 percent sure though. It will be longer than this one though, and it will definitely be out much sooner than this one.

At first it was really hard to write Hinata kinda standing up for herself but then I thought about the chunin exam and her fight with Neji, and quite frankly…shes got kinda a sharp tongue. What she said to Neji, knowing him like she did and knowing their situation was kinda harsh and very true obviously that its no wonder he tried to kill her. It was a very brash move on her part and very sharp words and I love her the more for it.

Anyway. I hope it was okay and didnt have two many errors or anything!

Please review

and again My apologies, I promise I'll update much faster than this one!


	6. Breaking points

"Nasty?" The word caused the man to elevate one eyebrow. "If protecting my daughter from her own stupidities is nasty, then I suppose Yes, I am." The man closed his eyes smoothly and sauntered towards his daughter. "Confine yourself to your chamber. There's nothing more to -"

"WHY…" The loudness of her voice caused the elder to raise both his eyes in questioning, questioning that once more found Hinata's confidence shaken. "Why couldn't you let me be happy? Ottousan? We all could have been happy. You have your heir…you you have Hanabi? And and I have Naruto-kun so-"

"So what? Parading with ruffians in the woods that makes you happy? Go to your –"

"YES, parading in the woods makes me very happy." Her voice showed no wavering or fear now. Hinata shook her head and began walking towards the conference room exit that would lead back to courtyard. Back towards her home. She quickly however found herself snatched by the arm as her father sharply turned her towards the shoji door leading further within the compound.

"TO YOUR ROOM I SAID" The elder Hyuga hissed through clenched teeth pushing her with a little more force than intended.

"I AM going to my room, and my room ," Hinata paused feeling a lump forming in her throat, " my room is not here." Hiashi only stared with narrowed eyes. One moment of silence passed then several more followed.

"Not going?… Shall I force you? You're only making your time here harder for yourself . I assure you … before this night is over you will be returned to your chambers."

Hinata scoffed now shaking her head once more from side to side. "Making my time here harder? Tou-san, Even you are speaking as if I am in prison. Once upon a ti- time you said Hyuga had no need for me…What's changed?" As if caught in a lie, Hiashi annoyance only elevated. "You can't even answer me that-. "

"No, Hyuga did not- Does not need you, now. You are possibly the weakest jonin in Konoha. Your work as ninja is laughable, and clearly your heart is not in it." Hinata's mouth and face portrayed the shock that not even she was aware she was showing. "Meanwhile every other member of the clan, Branch and Head a like surpass you. You have no leadership skills for you have no confidence so No, NO OFCOURSE THIS CLAN DOES NOT NEED YOU!"

Hinata had involuntarily backed a few paces away from her father. Never had she incurred his wrath to this degree. He was a stern man, but a man so stern, that his voice rarely ever found its self raised. Her heart heaved with nervous energy . His byakugan veins even seemed to be showing . As she seemed to back away, he only seemed to step in her direction.

"BUT I AM NOT JUST HEAD OF THIS FAMILY ! I AM YOUR FATHER! YOUR TOU-SAN. I RAISED YOU! ME. I HAVE SHELTERED YOU! PROVIDED FOR YOU. KILLED FOR YOU! AND IN LESS THAN A HEARTBEAT I WOULD DO IT AGAIN. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR ME SAY IT? THEN fine…I MADE SOME MISTAKES WITH YOU! YES, I made PLENTY of Mistakes with you! And your behavior tonight," the man paused willing himself to catch his breath. He caught the look of terror in her eyes and calmed himself slightly with a deep breath. No parent wished to see a look of terror from their own child.

Hiashi cleared his throat "Go to bed." His unwavering baritone found itself cracked. "From the moment you were carried back onto this compound…", he paused again breathing momentarily.

Hinata held her hand nervously pushing her bangs back while her other hand rested on her rapidly beating heart.

"I gave orders that you were not to leave it, no matter the Hokage's orders… so, just know that."

He began to move towards the door leading further into the house. Hinata did not move from her position as she too worked to catch her breath. The elder Hyuga paused before the door. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting Waiting-

"I SAID GO TO BED."

The shout was so loud that doors could be heard both opening and closing in the distance. He expected his already frightened daughter to scramble into the hallway like the frightened mouse she was, but in turn she confidently began once more to walk towards the court yard exit and just as she expected in an instant once more her arm was grasped tightly in his as he flung her once more towards the opposite exit. When they're eyes met however, it was Hiashi who was taken a back.

"I will leave this compound tonight. Naruto…He has taught me some things too." In that very instance her fingers were positioned before her face, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Being no Naruto Hinata could only muster 5 shadow clones, but each ran towards a different door or window in the room a tactic to confuse the elder so he would not know which to pursue. Hinata had indeed learned a few tricks from Naruto and while her clones truly did head off towards the multiple courtyard exits she made her way with a second clone through the door leading deeper within the compound. Down the hall through the double doors running left running right. Eventually she sent her fellow clone down another hall.

If she could make it through the kitchen entrance she could escape quickly into the woods behind the compound follow the river to the training grounds and make it back to Naruto post haste. Once she confirmed to him he was where she wanted to be, there was no way… no way, her father could stand a chance.

She slid the kitchen door open with such aggression that it slammed and slid back towards her causing her to almost collide into it instead of into the chest of her father. She promptly landed on her butt and looked up a bit confused. Had she enacted her byakugan he would have detected her chakra increase and detected the real Hinata much sooner… but she hadn't. Her chakra had been evenly distributed so how, how had he detected her plan so easily?

As if reading her mind, Hiashi bent down so his nose touched his daughters. His byakugan veins among others certainly were showering now.

"Four decades of being a nin has taught me some things too. This. Is. Your. Last. Warning. Retire to your chambers NOW , or so help me… I shall have you rendered unconscious and when you arise," he lightly traced his finger over her forehead in a certain pattern before pushing his finger against the middle.

Hinata's mouth dropped open slightly.

"I don't like saying these things too you. I don't." Hiashi stood stepping over the girl sitting in the kitchen's doorway, "but there are ways to control Hyuga who don't listen…"

The fading white of his robe and his inky hair began to blur as he stalked away towards his own chambers. Hinata held her hand instinctively to her forehead. No sound emerged from her as the tears began to fall. Hiashi's feet shuffling down the hall were the only sound that could be heard. He paused momentarily. Blinking away the glossy film that was forming over his own eyes, then continued on.

Neji who had watched the scene from around a corner emerged and quickly ran past his uncle to his cousin.

"Hinata…. Come on get up let's just go to bed…hey. Come on. Get up." He removed her hands from her forehead and removed the one shielding her eyes. Seeing the onslaught of silent tears he looked away momentarily feeling his own heart tighten. "Come on nata." A name he hadn't called her since they were young. He moved to lift the girl but it was as if his motion had snapped her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Ne…" The demure tone of her voice did little to shake Hiashi stride who was so far down the hall he barely heard her. "Ne Tousan!!!" the shaky quality only seemed to increase alongside her volume. "NE TOUSAN!??" The girl screamed from her position on her floor looking at the man's back retreating "TOUSAN???!" the screech caused even Neji to move back from her .

"Hinata-sama stop it." He reached to pull her up but she only pushed him away. "WhY TooouSAN?! " Hiashi froze in place. Her sniffles were penetrating his ears now louder than her screeching and he was glad his back was to his wayward child. Surely had he turned she may have noted the glossy sheen over his eyes was starting to pool and preparing to drip.

He could not recall the last time he had witnessed her cry. Not since that day 14 years ago when he traded in her unruly hair and talent for a more subservient child. Hinata certainly displayed sadness , but tears? He was sure she cried…just never in front of him. Ah that was a lesson he taught her_. 'The Hyuga heir does not, can not cry'. _

Not at the age of three at her uncles funeral did she shed a tear.

Not once before her mothers coffin did her pearly eyes well up.

Not even when they sat through hour upon hour of Neji's surgery did a single drop of water drip from her ducts.

Though it was him who engrained this thinking in his week child, something about her lack of tears always annoyed him. It was never her family that moved her. For all the struggle and heartache the clan had faced not once with his all seeing eyes had he witnessed her cry. Yet now the simple thought of being separated from her rabid hoodlum of boyfriend evoked the drought to end? Caused her to raise her voice, attempt to use forbidden jutsus and trickery against her own father. Where was her sense of duty? That sense that both her mother and uncle carried to their graves ? Why did she lack it. Where did he go wrong with her? The thoughts welled inside of him and caused his face to steel back up immediately. With no further acknowledgement of his screaming daughter he continued down the hallway and gripped firmly on the shoji door leading to the stair well .

With anger rising hotter and quicker than lava it was his turn to slam the sliding door open so hard it bounced back before it was firmly slammed back shut.

Hiashi was taken aback by the tear stained face as he turned around. In lightening speed Hinata must have rushed down that hall and now stood behind her father. Always a pale child, her skin was flushed with the red tint of anger. It turned her an unflattering pink color. It was shocking the rivers streaming down her face from her eyes and her nose didn't bubble into steam and evaporate.

"WHY IS IT?"

Hiashi's shock was quickly contained and twisted to a face of warning and disdain. He had one billion reasons for why he wouldn't return his daughter to that fox vessel. Reasons he had been listing and explaining all night. And this, this sniveling ravenous mound of Hyuga, this was what tangoing with the 9 tails had reduced his daughter to. Lowering his voice menacingly he placed his hand over Hinata's on the sliding door and forced it back open pushing her back in the process. It was her turn now to grab at her father who easily ripped himself away.

"You were warned… Hinata." Hiashi however did not act upon his own threat and non chalantly continued on to the stair case.

It was as if though hearing her name from his lips finally broke the camels back. Hiashi often addressed Hinata, how could he not. He was her father and clan head, however in her 16 years of existence it had to have been only a handful of times that he addressed the girl by name. His approach often involved walking up to the girl and speaking demands or requests without acknowledging her with a name or title at all. Hearing it breathed now caused the pink of her face to spread out to the hand her father knocked off of on his way out the door. Hinata's screech was so loud that several doors were heard opening and closing in the distance again and approaching footsteps.

Repetitively she stood slamming the door open, closed, open, closed, behind her father.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHHHHY?" she screeched with each opening and closing. Neji was quickly behind her hold her back but once more she pushed him away. Hiashi turned with such speed it made his jyuken rotation look slow. He charged the girl and ripped her away from the door backing her against the hallway wall. He observed the hysterical teen with such bewilderment and disdain .

"SHOULD I CALL THE DOCTOR? Should I?"

"Why do you hate ? Ottousan? Why" the girl only continued to cry fighting to push her father off of her.

"NEJI, GO RETRIEVE KENJI SAN. TELL HIM TO BRING A SYRINGE AND SEDATIVE!" Hiashi screamed more into Hinata's face than at Neji.

"Uncle?!" Hiashi disregarded Neji's response completely.

"IS THE THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" He shook the girl. "HUH ?! TELL HIM TO BRING THE SCAPLE AND BANDAGES AS WELL? THIS IS WHAT HAS TO BE DONE , RIGHT?"

"WHAT is it About me THAT MAKES YOU HATE ME SO MUCH ? WHY TOU- HIASHI? WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Hiashi, still holding the girl against the wall turned now actually addressing Neji. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO."

The boy actually stepped back a bit. They both were out of their minds. Hinata screaming and shaking before her leader,elder, and father? Hiashi actually ordering him of all people to fetch the clan doctor and the very scalpel and sacred box that rendered him caged forever? It was almost enough to move the boy himself to tears. He swallowed hard. Hinata's hand somehow had broken free from her fathers grasp and she slapped his face leaving a trail of nail marks down it.

"NEJI! GO !" The boy took a step towards the two then did turn and run.

"Just tell me why you Hate ME" Hinata who's voice was rarely raised to much more than a whisper cracked terribly like blown out speakers. Hiashi's ears felt blown out as well. Hate? Was she serious. Had she listened to a word he said all night? Hiashi squinted his eyes at his mess of daughter, stained red with tears and snot dribbling down her face. He held her frightfully still. Truthfully something in him was throbbing with sadness. He had never witnessed a child of his in such distress but another something wouldn't let that show. He simply struggled further to hold the flailing girl against the wall until Neji returned. The more he restricted her body however, the more she opened her mouth.

"I didn't ask to born Tousan… I I didn't ask for this." Her words were quieter now but her sobs remained consistant.

"And and And I CERTAINLY NEVER ASKED TO BE FIRST BORN but I Tried I tried" Her sobs cause Hiashi only to stare the hall more earnestly waiting for neji and Dr. Kenji Hyuga's arrival with some sort of sedative. This night had spun wildly out of control somewhere.

"I Never asked to be such a failure that you had to force Kazza san to have another baby and Kill her " He turned his gaze upon her and released her a little only to force against the wall. A warning. _Shut. Up._

"I never asked to be kidnapped either but you know I really wish I ha-"

CRACK !

the force by which his hand met her face was not louder but much sharper than the force by which the young hyuga impacted with the floor. The force of blow seemed to serve its purpose for Hinata's hysteria instantly left her and the girl lay crumpled where she fell. Still.

"HIASHI SAMA" "OJI"

Neji and Kou appeared and Hinata stayed just where she fell unblinking unmoving save the exaggerated rate her chest heaved up and down. Kou immediately squatted down to check the status of his charge while Neji quickly restrained Hiashi to prevent another attack. Had he seen the apparent mortification on his uncle face, he would have known there was no need.

Hiashi starred from his daughter, to his own hand, then back to his daughter. As if in slow motion he looked from his hand to Neji, back to Hinata . Despite Kou's efforts to move her, Hinata remained completely unresponsive.

"I didn't… I,"

Neji looked at the man bewildered by Hiashi's only bewilderment. Just as quick as the man seemed lost , his clarity suddenly returned. "I told you to dismiss yourself!" Hiashi threw Neji's arms away from him and turned to walk away, then back towards Hinata, then away again, pacing momentarily. "Get her out of here. Get her out of my sight!"

Hiashi stormed away from the scene knocking a vase over shattering it into pieces upon his exit. The sounds of things breaking could continuously be heard as Neji accompanied the worry Kou, to take Hinata to her room.

Nobody paid any mind to the small pale girl who had been standing behind that now shatterd black vase where but 14 years ago her sister had marred the floor with a small brown substance.

Hanabi only stared at the broken pieces sprawled about the hallway . She walked back in the direction of her own chambers. "SSsshhhh" she sucked in air at the pain of the porcelain piece now stuck in foot. The girl released an irritated sigh before plucking the jagged object and dropping it back to the floor. Hopping in an irritated manner, the small Hyuga made her down the hall.

---

uh I live? I'm so sorry everyone. College and Life got complicated. As an english major theres no excuse for my stories to have errors, but as im sure you see now there are PLENTY. I was also a writing major at school so having to write so much for class and the like i often didnt feel like writing in my free time. My passion became my work and i didnt like that. I feel like this chapter is really not all that great but forgive me im a bit fanfiction rusty. I don't think this chappy is bad but you guys will prolly feel its not worth the wait. I gotta respect that. If hinata seems kinda out of character , she's having a break down...shes suppose to be. I dont care who you are...every single person has theyre breaking point and its crazy some of the shit people will do during them. Believe it. This has been started for the longest time but so many people have been send me private messages I forced myself to finish this chap and more shall follow soon. Anyway Review and be as honest as you please. Only then can I improve ja! This chapter is so dramatic too. Aigoo. You can tell ive watched one to many korean dramas! Anywho happy reviewing! and ZaNk you!


	7. Two on Two

Fluttering. Flickering. The world melted slowly from a land of dreams to the familiar darkness of a bedroom. Hinata blinked slowly, once, twice - as though waving her last farewell to her sleepy state.

Her eyes weighed with an extra exhaustion for which she as an aspiring kunoichi was all too familiar with.

Stretching her limbs, an unwelcome soreness spread throughout her.

The bed felt much harder today, they really did need to purchase a new mattress.

'What time?' her mind wondered, glancing about the darkness to the window that cast a single crack of moonlight into their room.

'Naruto never closed the' – and before her mind could process another thought , the dread soaked events of the previous night flooded in.

Naruto on the table.

The burn of embarrassment in her stomach… on her cheeks.

Tsunade's rage.

Kurenai's kind voice.

Sai's laughter.

Her father's composure.

Her father's face...

Her father words.

The gasps from her dry morning mouth seemed to bounce like laughter in her once abandoned room in the Hyuga compound.

The crack of her father's hand echoed along side her screeches and pleas, in her mind, in her ears. The mortified and oft meager girl found herself seated upward in the near pitch black darkness , one hand rested in shock over her mouth while the other pressed firmly on the bed roll of her old bedroom.

The weight of the night returning... the weight of the night was too much. The gravity of the situation found the girl laying back on the bed roll- mortified. If only she could have remained in those first blissful moments of awareness .

Her eyes stared unmoving, unblinking to the single ray of moonlight filtering across her face. What had she done? What had she said? While the estrangement with her father was nothing new ,certainly the lines she crossed, he crossed, last night ? tonight? Led into dangerous territory that even in her deepest fantasies of confidence and guts, she had never entered.

Her eyes blinked once. Twice. Three times. The former Hyuga heir found herself unmoving, unthinking, only feeling beaten, bewildered and fatigued in the room that once housed her in youth.

How many post mission nights and mornings had she found her self in contemplation or doubt in this very room. In this very house. This house that told her she was not good enough.

Not strong enough.

Fast enough.

Smart enough.

This house that nearly suffocated her being. This house of Sun that showed her merely shadows. Her chest began to heave slightly . The nostalgia of her suffocating past seemed to take on its own persona as it delicately and painstakingly, wrapped its hands around her neck, its knees pressing on her chest forcing the breath from her. Was she truly back in this house… back in this prison?

A flash of golden hair in the sunlight and even brighter smile and blue eyes squinted shut, flashed before her.

Hinata quickly pushed her self-made attacker from her body as she staggered and stumbled and found her self flinging the wooden shuttered window of the room open. She heaved in the cool air of the night as her eyes scanned the other houses identical to her own chambers. Each housing other Hyuga. All in the same style. All in neat rows. Rice paper, wooden frames creating a cage from which she had once flew, and after soaring free for a years plus time found herself once more locked in. She had to move. She had to get out. As if in compliance with her thoughts her breathing steadied as her hands pressed down upon the window frame to boost her in the courtyard-

"Hinata-sama."

"Kou-san!"

Her voice broke hoarse and barely audible on the courtyard . Kou's gaze flitted to her hands on the window sill.

"You are…" His hand rested on hers suddenly. Her gaze followed his much larger hand as it covered hers before flitting back to his eyes. "You are under surveillance. He will not… " Kou's face mirrored what Hinata could not view on her own. His features seemed to contort into a portrait of pure pity. "Just rest for now. Talk with your father in the morning."

Hinata's gaze fell back to his hand and the wet spots drip dropping on his fingers. The night was clear… the rain fell not from any cloud but rather down the crevices and hills of her own face. Kou only patted her hand once more, before his other calloused found themselves wiping the salty liquid from her face.

"All gates are under surveillance." The soft but serious tone of his voice worked to translate his intention. 'You will not be leaving this compound.' " Hinata sama- rest. "

Her blue hair curtained her face as her head cast downward staring at the large hands covering hers.

"Rest. " Kou removed his hands from his charge's and slowly pushed the window shutters back closed. Reassuring her with a pity glazed gaze as he did so. "Rest."

The soft click shut of the window was as loud in Hinata's mind as the crack she heard and felt to her face earlier in the evening? Yesterday? She didn't know. She didn't move. Only stood. Only contemplated barefoot on the hardwood floor before the window in her old cell , unmoving in the dark.

Naruto-kun.

'Maybe…its better if you stay home.'

Naruto-kun.

'I'll visit you everyday…'

Naruto-kun.

His face. The smile on his face. That sad reassuring smile. She knew his words were true in meaning but despite his best intentions …

"Naruto...kun"

Hinata bit her lip. Often shrouded in failure and self doubt in youth, crying was something she learned to bypass. But this night the ocean worth of tears she'd been collecting seemed endless.

"Naruto…" the whisper was the only noise in the dark room aside from the slow pip pip of her tears falling to the floor.

The soft voice in the hallway should have alerted her someone was there. But it wasn't until the door whipped open that the Hyuga seemed to snap from her tearful reflecting. The sound of a match lighting ripped through the darkness and stale sadness of the room. Much like her name sake, before Hinata could blink her ears and eyes were violated by the bright crisp light of

"Imouto…" Exhaustion kept the surprise in her voice suppressed as she took in the lanky nin before her.

Hanabi blinked observing her sister before carrying the match to her dusty and unused desk and lighting a candle. Turning back towards her crumpled and tear stained sister an uncomfortable feeling immediately over took the younger Hyuga.

"Wipe your face." The girl dead panned as if to ease her own discomfort more than her sisters. "It's unbecoming. "

Not wishing to be seen in tears, Hinata wished to jump from the floor but simply lacked the energy. The elder Hyuga pressed herself up with one hand and found support against the wall below the window. The warm light of the candle overtook the room and Hanabi stood beside it ,back leaning against Hinata's desk, hands bracing her there.

The two said nothing. Hinata's gaze met the floor for minutes before finally casting back up to her sister. A sad smile forced the younger to look away. Then back. Hinata's gaze found her eyes once more, unwavering.

Steely as ever Hanabi quickly swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. She had watched this girl, her sister, her entire life. Watched her shoved into walls when no one was looking by Neji. Watched her favored and spoiled by the women of their clan. Watched her unwatched by their father. Hanabi never said one word on any of it. But she had* watched it all. She had seen Hinata crumble , crumbling , defeated ,depressed , but whatever this was…it was unnerving .

Hanabi cleared her throat scratching her head and eyed her sister once more. Her blue locks always shiny , always in order were tangled and fuzzy. An eeriness of body and soul left her paler than usually even in the warm glow of the candle .

"Imouto- " Hinata began ,

"That bruise..." Hananbi interrupted scratching the back of her head again. Hinata touched her cheek feeling a steady throb "It brings out the color of your hair and the circles… under your eyes." The girl dead panned once more, circling her own eyes with finger before moving them again to itch the back of her head.

To any normal person the conversation would have seemed awkwardly comical. Under different circumstances maybe even to Hinata. All the elder could muscle was a half hearted smile as she as she approached the mirror on her desk .The younger cast her gaze on her sister as she attempted to smooth out her disheveled locks.

Uncomfortable with the lack of distance between them, Hanabi backed away so she could watch her sister in the mirror.

"Thank you."Hinata spoke after some moments. She turned once more to face her young sister questioning with her eyes what she was doing there. Sheer exhaustion led her to slump back to the floor. One leg stretched out before her.

"Imou…Hanabi… I really-",

" You really fucked it all up ." Hanabi's voice never raised nor wavered with emotion as she finished her sister's sentence.

Hinata's face shot up, a palm covering her own mouth. Profanity was not often heard in the Hyuga house. Even a curse during training resulted in one of Hiashi's legendary punishments. Her and Neji often murmured their own swears during missions and deadly situation. But to hear such words come from Hanabi . little Hanabi?

Well, truly to have more than a surface conversation with her was abstract to the elder Hyuga sister so what did she know really. Too exhausted to really be shocked Hinata only nodded .

Hanabi let out a lengthy sigh dropping to the floor on Hinata's rumpled bed mat and comforter.

Hanabi shook her head frustrated as an uncharacteristic shout escaped her lips.

The door quickly slid open as a sleepy young face its head in flitting back and forth between the two sisters.

" Get out Kai."

The younger brother of Kou blinked not wanting to face Hiashi wrath should anything happen on his watch.

"I Just... um..."

"OUT!"Hanabi's cast her icy eyes on her guardian causing him to scrunch his face. The young nin opened his mouth to fire back when-

"It's okay Kai... really." A warm smiled eased the annoyance Hanabi had put in him. Offering the elder heiress a smile , the door slid shut without incident.

Hanabi gazed at Hhinata shaking her head. " Ever the saint… huh."

Now it was Hinata's turn to observe. Her lips parted to speak but stopped as she as her slender sister burrowed her nimble fingers back in her locks mussing them once more and kicking her feet in true tantrum style.

Despite her frustrated efforts they fell right back to the pristine condition they were always in. Black. Straight. Perfect. Just like her. Hinata was about to inquire upon Hanabi's presence once more when the younger piped up glaring up at her with one eye visible , the other still hidden beneath a clenched fist of a frustrated hair filled hand .

"Why did you come back here? Why tonight?"

So that was it. Hinata's gaze diverted from her father's clone to the window then to the floor. Her fingers found themselves in that slow youthful fiddle.

So that was it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your night. I… He ….I was made to come."

Hanabi stared angry and blank at her sister before her face contorted into one of pure confusion. "Oneesan…"

The formality sounded strange coming from her sister. For all the Hyuga's formalities, perhaps as a sign of dominance or manifestation of the flip flopped status of the two sisters, Hanabi had always referred to Hinata as just that, Hinata. No oneesan, no sama, no chan. Just Hinata.

"The day you walked out of here, one year, three weeks ago…"

Hinata's observed her sisters face as the shadow work of the candle danced across it. The two gazed straight faced at one another as a pregnant silence took the room

"You know… they had a whole meeting. Ottousan took major slack." Hanabi leaned forward her arms now resting on her knee caps. Her vision narrowed a bit at her sister. "The main branch . They wanted you. Not me. They wanted you to lead. "

Hinata only shook her head slowly. "…Well I-"

"Have you ever been to the tea country?"

Hinata looked back up at her sister a little confused by the lack of coherence in their conversation and the sudden tinge of emotion in her voice.

"Ye..yes."

"Everything there is so different. It's always warm and…" Hanabi looked to the window then to the door. Licking her lips slightly she crawled forward and repositioned herself at Hinata's feet. Confused and exhausted Hinata opened her mouth only to be cut off again. " There's a vender there who sells these ice shaving covered in this.. lotus syrup, and when the sunsets there, everything turns bright red like its on fire."

Hinata nodded at her sisters attempt to get her mind off the heap of trouble she would be forced to answer for in the morning. Hanabi and she rarely interacted, so while her actions were endearing, the elder was really too exhausted to fully appreciate them .

"The houses there, they're all structured and when there's a rain storm it makes the most soothing sound when it bangs against the windows and– "Hanabi stopped looking at Hinata's weary smile. "What?"

"You're smiling."

The younger quickly adjusted her lips into a pert line.

"I just don't think I've ever seen you…smile. "

Hanabi cleared her throat and let her eyes slowly shut.

"Hinata..." The girl paused for effect then flashed her eyes opened "Have you heard of Ogenki Steaks?" Hinata nodded slightly noting how Hanabi's voice had lowered with her eyes . With Kiba on her team she'd dined at nearly every barbeque joint on the continent.  
"Then you've met the ice cone vender- Akiho?"  
Hinata's gaze went wayside from exhaustion and Hanabi's strange line of questioning.

"Imoto-san….I'm very-"  
"Tonight I received a lot ryo in gifts…"

"Imoto-"

" I didn't count it but Father only granted me 50,000...but that's okay because if you can pay Akiho, 100,000 ryo, he'll grant you passage to pretty much any country you want! I mean, fake passport, birth records, school report cards -" Hanabi paused. Her fingers yanked down her inky locks repetitively in their own nervous dance as her eyes tried to capture his sisters.

Lavender eyes snapped to attention as Hinata furrowed her brows a bit confused by what her sister was offering. She escape the village? Was she crazy. No matter where she fled , status as a missing nin from Konoha was a death wish . A great way to earn top ranking in most bingo books.

Realizing she held her sister's attention, the younger Hyuga lowered her whisper again "Moon Island is amazing. It never snows there and they have everything, beaches , spas, game halls…" Hanabi's hand reached from inky locks to touch her sister's hand. The contact caused the elder to jump, shocked by the strange sensation and surprising warmth of her young sister's hand. No longer slumped against her desk, the elder nin was at full attention head cocked slightly to the side, eyes rimed and red- wide in disbelief.

Both sister's waited for Hinata's voice to emerge, but neither knew what it would relay.

Hanabi's eyes looked back towards the window. Then back to her sister…She pursed her lips and shook her head…lowering her voice to even lower decibels .

" Tonight I got fifty thousand ryo, and over the past year and three weeks… I took on every mission I could. Found lost cats –searched for herbs, filed papers in the Hokage's office-" Hanabi paused her story intensely watching Hinata as she rubbed her face in disbelief. "All together over the pas years I saved up 192 thousand three hundred and eighty two ryo with tonight's 50 thousand that makes –" The younger Hyuga paused her excited whispers as her sister now clenched the younger Hyuga's hand so tightly her white knuckles flushed red-

" Stop!" Hinata's whisper came out hurried and concerned. Her eyes said everything she wanted to - thoughts of treason , byakugan eyes reading lips from across the compound. Hanabi's punishment if, no, when Hinata was caught?

"You'll be in so…so much trouble for helping me," the elder found her voice "and besides that …my whole life… is here. I can't take you're money and I can't run. What would happen if-"

Hanabi shook her head and chuckled slightly . Hinata really wasn't getting it.

"Yesterday I went to training grounds 14… on the west side of the village. " Hanabi stared at Hinata for a moment. The girl continually shook her head slowly back and forth as if trying to stop her sister's pleadings. "My bag is there…packed and waiting ."

Hinata ceased her shaking head.

"You may not fit my clothes but we can buy new ones and live scarcely until we find jobs. 200,000 ryo is enough for two passes"

"You- "

"We don't have all night, Hinata. The sun will be up in four hours and tonight's events have already set us back big time. " The usually emotional teen had all but been taken over with earnest excitement now. Both hand now returned the grip of her elder sisters . "Takes three days to reach Tea Country, and with you missing… father will have both houses on our trail so…" The girl leaned in lowering her voice for effect "You need to decide right now."

I don't under-

"Right now! I can't put my future on pause for you. Not here in the cage, or fly out with me tonight...I know…Naruto…and all of that…. Is here…. but so is Dr. Kenji…. "

"…."

"I saw the box."

The candle seemed to dance in response to the heightened tension now filling the room. Hiniata's mind was flooded with questions- what's whys and how-the weight of everything was too much but one question stood clear in her mind.

"You…. you have everything here…so, why would you-"

Hanabi smiled shaking her head once.

"That's a story we don't have time for."

* * *

"That's it?"

"That's it."

...And so you just left her there?" Sakura all but blurted out, pink hair bouncing with the enthusiasm of her voice.

"I didn't just-" an aggravated sigh escaped Naruto's lips as his posture went limp. Returning home to an empty apartment was a bit more of nostalgic shock than he expected. No pot simmering on the stove emitting pleasant smells. No gentle murmur of the television and light snoring on the couch. Just a dirty lavender sweatshirt laying on the arm of the couch. His eyes had combed over the state their...his empty apartment and after a few moments of observation, the blonde had flicked the light off closed the door and left without taking a single step into the apartment.

A wandering mind and a anxious feet had found him in team 7's old training grounds, and a concerned and knowledgeable sakura knew he'd be there. It was imperative one, that she checked in on the kid, and two, that she got the gossip straight from the source.

The dejected spirit of her teammate was contagious and now had stirred up angsty feelings of her own. A condoling smile took the girls lips as she watched her Naruto in his extremely rare depression no jutsu. The bright light of moon fully exposed his sad expression. His eyes shifted to their respective corners to expression and even the normal intensity in his eyes seemed dim.

"Well...you're here..." Sakura started as her voice took on a slow and kind tone to soften the bluntness of, "and she's there...so you kind of...left her there." Her eye flitted up and down Naruto a little worried his reaction might be one of anger or hurt and neither was her intention, she was always just a girl who couldn't let a friend hide from the truth.

"Naruto?"

The fox nin opened his mouth to respond but shut it again along with his eyes. A heavy silence fell between the two. The crickets song seemed to heighten the awkward nature of their conversation while the cool breeze did little to carry off the heavy subject matter.

"Hinata is-" Naruto bit the corner of his mouth drawing a little blood "she-" the blonde turned his head so suddenly his full on gaze caused Sakura's eyes to widen - not for anticipation of what he would say but from the sheer energy by which Naruto did…everything.

The time he'd shared his life apartment bed thoughts feelings with the strange daughter of the Hyuga house had been some of the brightest moments of his life. Growing up in the dark, shunned as the nine tails, Naruto had always carried the burden to make his own light. Before teammates teachers and friends, before admiration, praise, and acknowledgement it was him and him alone.

The boy held out his hand and watched as the moonlight set it aglow in its eerie light. To him Hinata did much of the same. That day he'd stumbled upon Shino and her in the Korean Barbeque was the first time for all her awkward mistakes he'd ever felt that kind of pain in his heart.

'_His first instinct was to continue to his booth and wait patiently for team 10 to arrive for a Friday night dinner, but as he stared at the pair sitting there in silence he had to stare._

_"Is there anything I can get you while you wait?" The chipper voice of the waitress pulled him away from the couple he had just recognized . Why not start off with a pre dinner - dinner, and eat it before Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji showed up? In truth a four way bill split with Choji was never fair anyway._

_Taking the menu he didn't bother to read to far into it before his eyes fell back to the whatever was going on across the room with Hinata and uh what was his name?_

_"Anything?" the waitress insisted squatting down beside him to grab his attention._

_"Uhh... The number three." Naruto nodded fingers tapping repeatedly on something he wasn't even looking at. His eyes rested steadily on the couple across the room._

_"OH? You mean the pork party special? Are you sure , hun? That's a big meal for just four..." Naruto only nodded giving her neither an audible yes nor no._

_It's not that it was weird Hinata was sitting there with um... uh- her teammate. The weird part was the depressing energy vibing from that booth._

_"Would you like something to drink or some sides before the rest of your party arrives?" The teen didn't move only kept his eyes fixed on whatever was going on at the table across the way. Naruto's eyes took in the rigid posture of...uh...um SHINO! Yes! and the stiff arms yet slumped posture of Hinata. He could almost see the dark cloud around them._

_The waitress gaze followed the boys across the room and her face immediately brightened._

_"Oh friends of yours? Would you like to join that couple?"_

_Naruto's eyes grew larger than Choji's stomach would in the next hour._

_""Ahh couple?" His gaze finally met the brown orbs of the waitress who seemed a bit confused by his reaction._

_The waitress did a double take back and forth the shrugged her shoulders._

_"I'll...give you a minute to...decide."_

_The blonde made no register of her voice!_

_'Really ? Shino and Hinata? Naruto shrugged looking around to see what else was going on in the restaurant. It wasn't that much of a surprise. Weird people always ended up with weird people - 'like how magnets work...Wait-' before his mind could correct his thoughts. it wandered to Sakura and Ino and there what couples bet. He knew for a fact the girls had taken bets on who of the rookie nine would hook up with who first._

_If he had to bet he would have placed his ryo on Tenten and Neji, but this would give him a chance to make quite profit. After watching Granny Tsunade lose time after time, Naruto had learned the lessons that seemed to evade her. Before he'd put his plan in action he needed to watch longer to be absolutely sure Shino and Hinata were an Item!_

_The thought of the Aburame lowering his hood to kiss her made him laugh then frown, 'gross'._

_The strange thing about the two was they didn't seem happy. We're they in trouble? Waiting for Kiba? The murmurs of the hungry patrons became drowned out as he stared at the two completely unmoving . Shino's hidden face was certainly not going to reveal any details and the boy became so enthralled with the couple he didn't realize how his body was now bent halfway to the side trying to get a glimpse at Hinata's face. A silk curtain of blue locks shielded his way and Naruto found himself pouting in annoyance as he tried to see through it._

_If this was a date, it was the most horrible thing he had EVER seen. A couple... just sitting...not moving... not talking... not touching... or were they?_

_'Shino isn't the kind to ...' Naruto face grew red once more as his eye moved down the length of Hinata's body. Even shrouded and hunched her shape was evident through her bulky sweatshirt causing the boy to blush slightly. Eventually the wood blocked him from scanning any further and the blonde paid little heed to the strange stare the waitress gave him as he bent over to peer under the table across the way as she passed by._

_A quick glimpse revealed no touching was going on under there, just the relaxed hands of Shino on his own legs and the pale hands of Hinata clenched tightly between her legs. As he emerged back to a normal sitting position, scrunched eyes shifted back to Shino stiff as ever._

_'mmm' People didn't just up and go out to sit and stare. 'but these aren't normal people it's Shino and Hinata' Naruto remembered how the Shino's bugs had once tickled his skin and the thought immediately evoked a shiver and frown._

_"No Way!" and even if that were the case..."Hinata wouldn't ..." ?_

_"Now quiet girls...! Always go for the quiet girls!" Jiraiya drunken voice broke through his thoughts. "They always whisper because they're full of secrets for the bedroom!"_

_"Huggnnn" An audible whine of disapproval escaped Naruto's features as he aggressively shook his head 'No no no no' earning another odd look from the waitress. "Hinata wouldn't...not in public and not with...would she? " An strange sensation over took him as he again found himself eying the girl up and down._

_"Yo! Shino! Hinata!" Kiba's obnoxious entrance immediately halted Naruto's mind from wandering where it was going but did little shake the Hyuga from her thoughts._

_Naruto's lips pouted as the big head and obnoxious fringe of Kiba's hood suddenly blocked his view. So they we're just waiting for Kiba. The nin put his suspicions to rest and let his eyes wander the restaurant once more in boredom. He knew he was early but the others should have arrived at this point._

_"So you gave it to him after all?" Ears couldn't help overhearing the wrath in Kiba's voice and eye's couldn't help but fall back on the trio seated across aisle from him. The somber Hinata. The ridged Shino. The angry Kiba! Naruto mouth widened in disbelief this couldn't be-_

_"Naruto." Shikamaru was immediately caught off guard as Naruto shook his head and motioned for him to be quiet, pointing across the way to the tense table._

_Shikamaru peered at the team then lazily back to Naruto._

_"Should we joi-"_

_"SHH!"_

_Ino was offended by the sound, but as she gazed where Naruto was pointing her ears, nose, and sense of drama perked up instantly and her mouth complied to the command intrigued by what was unfolding. Kiba may have had the nose for combat but drama, relationship issues love romance? Ino had him beat there._

_Choji took notice of team eight and moved straight towards the juicy scene unfolding before him- Eight large trays of pork strips , lettuce wraps and succulent dipping sauces the waitress laid out on the table as she lit the barbeque. He could have kissed Naruto for pre ordering if the blonde wasn't now poised on his knees watching from the booth closer to Team 8._

_Shikamaru let out an eye roll as he sat next to Choji while Ino slowly slid in the booth next to Naruto mirroring his posture._

_With no real interest in what was going on across the room, Shikamaru barely cared her thin frame was blocking his vision._

_"I almost don't want to ask... " Shikamaru's eyes moved back and forth between the backs of the nosy blonde duo a sigh of annoyance parting his lips._

_"What? Did you lose your hearing or something?" Kiba questioned in annoyance._

_Ino all but fell off from her seat as she looked behind her but finding both her teammates disinterested her sights rested on Naruto._

_"What. is. going. on?"_

_The fox nin never strayed from the scene, only mumbled three words that made Choji not drop, but waver with his chopsticks and even caused Shikamaru's lazy eyebrows to rise,"Team 8, "San-Ka-Ku-Kan-Kei!" The words emerged in syllables much like the drawn out, "NOOOOO?" that escaped Ino's lips afterwards._

_They'd heard of cells getting broken apart due to love triangles all the time! Every ninja knew it was taboo to be romantically tangled with your teammates! Apparently every team but team 8!_

_Shikamaru and Choji's eye met in shock but soon agreed on disbelief._

_"No way" Choji was quick to chime , never breaking away from his sizzling pork strips. He may not have been the most slender nin in Konoha, but there was no way Shino was getting it in before he was. The thought actually made the Akimichi heir consider if maybe it was time to slim down. His mind and the smell of grilled pork quickly returned with a verdict of "nah". Ino was having similar thoughts but of a different nature. She thought Hinata would be married with children before she stayed conscious long enough to even kiss a boy._

_"Oi Hinata?" Kiba's elevated voice broke all of team 10 from their own thoughts and earned the trio a gazes from all over the room._

_"Kiba." The bass Shino voice served as a warned for his teammate to calm down._

_Naruto looked back to Shikamaru and Choji blue orbs so growing in disbelief while Ino gripped his shoulder in disbelief._

_Kiba grabbed his hair in frustration knocking his hood off . "So, when did this happen?" The boy worked to restrain his aggravation, but could barely suppress it. Naruto understood. If his girl was "training" with his team mate he'd be pretty pissed too._

_What he had never understood, was how TenTen, Ino, and Sakura gushed over the trashy antics of the nin on the Suna Shore - but the scene going down in this restaurant was undeniably engaging._

_"Where did you do it? When? "Naruto's eyes followed just as slowly as Hinata shook her head. He couldn't see the pain on Kiba's face but , could certainly hear it in his voice._

_"Hinata?"As the Inuzuka grabbed her arm, Ino's gasp shook him from his fascination. Enough watching! The blonde stood to make his way across the aisle, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket. Kiba was an alright guy, but he knew better than anyone how he needed to be put in his place once in the while. His fist was just the rolled up newspaper to do so._

_Even if Hinata was wrong he wasn't going to sit back and -_

_"Last night."_

_He froze in his tracks._

_To Naruto's ears, the room fell silent. For the first time since he'd entered the restaurant, Hinata had spoke and despite the quiet of her voice among the soft chatter of the packed restaurant, the pitch of pain in it struck something funny in him._

_Unknowingly his hands clasped the orange and black material over his heart. His eyes went to Shino's who didn't notice him standing there a distance away. Shino's eyes and hand were now on Hinata and her shoulder._

_"I-I was in the Kitchen and he came in - Kurenai is away so I know...I knew I shouldn't have done it... but I couldn't wait anymore and ...and so I gave it...to him in the kitchen...on the table._

_Four mouths fell opened as Shino nodded at the table. Hinata's head never lifted but her hands did to cover the sob that escaped her mouth._

_"Did he scream? Did he hurt you? Did he even care at all?" Kiba inched closer across the table towards her with every question. As her head shook back and forth in a characteristic no._

_Naruto was curious and a trouble maker but in the fun sense but Drama always bored him and was Sakura's number one tool to make him leave her alone but he had to get to the bottom of this. What were these three doing and why would Kiba put himself though the pain of wanting to know these things? And how could Hinata be so cold to answer, 'Last night on the table?' Jiraiya was right after all. He was so confused he didn't even know who to who to stand up for anymore. The broken hearted Kiba or the treacherous Hinata who had seduced both her teammates with her womanly charms._

_"So what now?" As always Shino added a touch of logic to situation. Looking from Hinata across the booth to Kiba he noticed Naruto now standing behind Kiba and cocked his head to the side in questioning manner._

_Kiba took it as a sign and nodded before slamming his hand down on the table, "Well you could stay with Shino, but the bed bugs will bite and since we don't know when sensei's mission will end. I'll take you back. Come on. You can have my room I'll sleep on the couch."_

_Take you back? Bewildered Naruto looked between all three. Take her back! REALLY after all this? Shino opened his mouth to address the boy but was shocked when the girl beside him lifted her head._

_"You're father's a tool. If he can just sign you away and send you out like trash then-"_

_"I'm staying at the inn above the st... stationary shop so... I...I'll be okay, but really, thank you both for supporting me." For the first time in the night the the blue veil lifted and Naruto and for the first time in his life felt a strange pang in hi chest. She always looked frail to him but her swollen red eyes seemed glossy and unseeing as they bulged out of her pale skin . A smile occupied her face in feigned appreciation but the sadness and weight of her soul shown through it reminded him of an albino frog he once summoned. The girls face was so odd and tortured and oddly...beautiful...and...eerie that it stuck an incredibly strange chord in his heart. He heard but didn't fully process the humor of what he thought was going on, the full story of what had transpired between her and her father, nor the lack of space that was now between him and side of her face._

_Kiba's face scrunched in surprised. He was occupied with the intensity of the situation he didst even detect the smell of ramen and sweat behind him, "Naruto?"_

_Hinata's head instantly shot to the side to be met with sunshine hair and wide eyes with an intense stare. . The boy didn't think, before the words escaped his lips "Oi Hinata? You can live with me!"_

_The shock felt like 10 seconds but lasted less than one as her eyes took him in and in an instance of of recognition as to what she might look like and who she was speaking to. Through all her trauma through all her sadness of the past few days her instincts took over and in a rush to hid her face. The girl banged her head so hard on the table she ended up not having to worry about where to stay that night as a concussion earned her room and board in Konoha Hospital._

That was all a year ago, and before the girl ever stepped foot into his apartment the eerie light of her face that night had stepped foot into his heart.

Awkward moments of coming home to post mission turned into awkward moments of having nobody home when he returned and she was away on missions. Someone had once told him _, "It's not like you ever had a family in the fir_st place. and if the lonely he felt in the entrance of that home tonight was the slightest taste of what Sasuke knew... Naruto only nodded to himself gazing over at Sakura. Who still stared back at him expecting him to finish his sentence.

"Hinata, is your what?"

"My only family…here." The blonde eased out as though he were figuring out a math problem not for Sakura's benefit but for his own. "Not like you're not like my family!" Naruto quickly protested hands waving for emphasis. "I just mean like family live at home _Family like a husbands and- no no like like people you live with!_!"

Sakura feigned insult but offered a smile happy to see some life back in her team mates eyes and to calm Naruto's spastic nature

"So- in order for her to be very happy she needs to have her family..."His mind flinched back to days when she'd drearily stare out the apartment window or how her hand would hold his a little tighter on days they'd spot her father around time. The yearning in her voice when Neji would drop in to check-in on her and she'd ask about her sister and without saying his name her father.

She was enough for him as far a home life was concerned but outside of Hinata, he still had his own team 7 family to repair. Naruto knew plenty but was sure of one thing. He'd never stop until his family was back together and tonight Hinata had the chance to mend hers. How could he deny her?

"She needs her family...Right?" the fox nin's questioning eyes met Sakura's for an answer .

Unsure she could confirm what he wanted, she braced her hands against the rough log they were seated on. The crickets chimed their opinions freely as the breeze picked up once more.

"Right? –" Naruto's insistence made her smile. Whether it was an answer or a steaming bowl of ramen- if Naruto wanted it from you… he'd get it.

"Well…" Sakura stopped breathing for a moment as her gaze cast upward to the millions of stars above training grounds, and for a heartbeat her thoughts wandered to who else might be counting the same stars. Gripping the russet fabric over her heart it was now the awareness in her bright orbs that caught Naruto off guard. " I like to think of it as a movie.."

"Sakura-Chaaaan, !"

She barely reacted to his dramatic display as her green eyes followed Naruto as he threw himself back back over the log meeting the ground with a thud.

"No... Seriously If-"

"Sakkkurrra"!

The cherry haired nin flopped back to match Naruto's posture. Anyone who found the two nin, backs slumped over a rotting old log would have assumed some odd nature training must have been occurring instead of a team 7 heart to heart.

"IF your life were novel…AND you were the Hero- is this how the story would end?"

Annoyed blue met questioning green as the cricket choir once more took center stage. Naruto smiled at Sakura's heart felt attempt but how could someone with a good home and caring mother understand the importance of his situation. Naruto had grown up alone without family… His story turned out very different due to his inner being and support from people like Iruka and Kakashi sensei – Sakura and ... even Sasuke….

Sakura propped herself up on one elbow as though she could almost hear his inner mention of the Uchiha.

"You don't get it" he murmured in a grumble that only her Naruto sensitive ears could detect.

" What don't I get…? I think I get it...Maybe you don't get it. Did she say she wanted to stay home? "

Naruto opened his mouth to argue but it quickly closed... "Well,"

"Is that what she said?" Naruto's gaze shifted over once more at the girl glaring down at him.

"Ya know… Hinata may be quiet… and..."

"Shy?"

"No?"

"Weird?"

"No…"

"Awkward?"

"Demure! But, she's..." Sakura's eyes shifted upward in contemplation, "assertive- in her own ways. She left home right? That was her decision..."

"But Neji…her dad…and sister… Sometimes I Know-"

"That was her decision Naruto- that was her... I don't know, nindo" The blonde sat up now face dangerously close to his colleagues.

Sakura's eyes didn't back down in the least from his questioning orbs until a smile broke her expression and a chuckle escaped her lips.

If Sasuke would have left his family issues behind … and accepted her feelings…where would she be now…

Sakura didn't realize she was laughing until the cocking of Naruto's head sideways grabbed her attention. The fire in the boys eyes let her know she had gotten her point across.

Shaking her head to dismiss her own laughter she continued as though nothing had happened, "So I'll ask again. If your life was a movie… would you have sent Hinata back…to the place she left?"

Naruto only shook his head no still observing the strange behavior of his colleague?

"so...what then?"

The breeze picked up especially strong silencing even the crickets choir.

The girl could no longer contain her own discontent , amusement …or awkward feelings on the situation and broke into soft laughter to hide the tears of her forlorn heart.

Boy's were funny.

* * *

Kai Hyuga- brother of Kou. Guardian of Hanabi Hyuga excelled at many things but had a passion for two. Sleeping and arguing with his charge when nobody was around to get him in trouble. These reasons were exactly why he was very upset when he was woken to guard Hinata's door, and why he took the arrival of Hanabi to visit .

This of course was also why the sharp slide of the Shoji door caused the young Hyuga to jump to attention . He was shocked when the usual steel faced Hanabi didn't roll her eyes at his surprised reaction as was oft her way. The nimble Hyuga simply nodded at him and made her way down the hall barely acknowledging the curious Kai.

"Hanabi-sama" He called after her. Not wishing to pick a fight on home grounds he did have something he honestly wanted to ask her. The rail thin Hyuga stopped at the mention of her name but neither turned her head nor made any movement to hint she was thinking of doing so. Kai smiled slightly at her typical "heiress" behaviors.

"Hinata-sama…how … is she okay"

Hanabi began walking forward again paying little heed to his question. Kai let out an amused huff. Hanabi could certainly be quite the bitch. Her cold nature was really something else. His gaze shot up as the young Hyuga stopped her glare finding him over her shoulder. Kai cringed feeling almost as though she was reading his mind . The young Hyuga eyed him up and down a few times. "She's in there… sleeping . So be quiet and let her sleep."

"Yes ma'am" the branch member nodded a rare case of nerves getting the best of him. The heiress simply continued down the hall.

"Ha-Hanabi sama?"

The nin stopped again looking over her shoulder… your foot? The young Hyuga looked down at her feet then back to Kai blinking slowly the two stared at each other for a long moment until Hanabi's gaze appeared panicked.

"Yes?"

"Hinata sama healed it for you?" The words came out more like fact than question. Hanabi looked down once more at her pale toes as a slight smile spread across her face. she nodded before resuming her journey down the hall.

Kai shook his head. It was amazing how so much of the Hyuga house was yin and yang, black and white, night and day - and the Hyuga sisters were definitely the perfect example. What he wanted to say to the cold young Hyuga was, 'you could take some tips in selflessness lady', but what came out was,

"She is very kind isn't should be more like her, You're lucky to have such a sister."

Hanabi smiled as she headed down the wooden hall. As her lavender eyes met Kai's, a slight smile appeared on her face causing the young man to step back from shock.

"I am" she responded softly flipping her raven locks over her shoulder as she once more continued down the hall.

Shocked. The young Hyuga laughed slightly thumping his back against the wall beside Hinata's door. Hinata having a break down. Hiashi losing control, and now Hanabi smiling…

The boy simply shrugged as he closed his eyes to resume his nap.

Everything was certainly out of sorts in the Hyuga house tonight.

* * *

Well! She is back! And I just want to say after years of not updating my life has changed in ways that you wouldn't believe! It's been crazy(literally in some ways) I now work as a professional writer (shock I know because my grammar still sucks) and in truth writing as a day job made really lose a lot of passion fro writing in my free time. But a few months back, I received some really motivating pms and reviews from people and I want to say thank you so much for the push to continue to all of you with a lil extra thank you to AmazingBlaze101 and CheerfulBubbles369 for giving me that little wake up push! and encouraging me to do some fun writing. More than just fanfiction I wanted the circle game and shedding especially to be really good stories apart from the naruto world and kishi's characters. I 'll try to update soon(for what its worth) and honestly this story should be fin within two chaps?

I'm rusty and it shows I know so bare with me as I get back into it and get back into the characters and writing voice.

Next Chapter? A Story We Don't Have Time For.

Thanks everyone for being patient. Serena-Chan is back on the map^_~


End file.
